Captivating Contrasts
by SergeantSarcasm7
Summary: Serpentine are back after the defeat of the overlord. the Ninja discovered more about the future from an unexpected source and now must search for the Cosmic Legion, an unique team of women with extraordanary powers to defeat the Serpentne who are becoming stronger. will they find more than secrets of both the past and the future? Romance or action perhaps? NyaxJay Ninjaxocs T4saf
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1; I just killed the cat!**

**An Explorer's POV**

I look behind me to see the rest of my team, we have been in search for artifacts from ancient times in Ninjago and I feel that we have almost found the find of the century! We recently have found ancient tunnels underneath Ninjago city and are currently rambling through the tunnels. After awhile my team and I are getting tired and are loosing hope of finding anything. Following a moments rest we continue our search. This tunnel is dark so I get out my flash light. I am shocked to see in the distance a huge wall in our path. Rushing ahead of the rest of my team, I take a glace at the wall. It seems like there are some ancient markings but there is a picture of a snake, is that one of serpentine that I have been hearing about?

After admiring the mysterious wall I notice a small button. I guess curiosity killed the cat because before I could stop myself I had already pressed the button. I step back as the wall opens up and I am shocked at what I see. I suppose this is why there have not been any serpentine sightings for so long.

**Skales' POV**

Who could have known what lied behind that wall would lead us to our extinction. Our fate is to be forever forgotten and trapped underground for all eternity. What did we do to disserve such a horrible destiny? What makes them so much better then us? Why must we be trapped down here? Why not them? If only I could get my revenge on the people of Ninjago for locking us away in those tombs all those years! If it is the last thing I do I will get my revenge!

At that moment the ground shakes beneath me. I glance around shocked at the other serpentine. Turning around I see the wall is opening up once more. Have I been given the chance to seek my revenge? I look through the opening to see a few humans scared to death at the sight of me. I come closer and look at the one foolishly in front.

**An Explorer's POV**

"Thanks, now don't forget to enjoy your stay!" was all he said before slithering off and leaving us here. We had been pushed and trapped in this ancient prison. Throughout history I will be known as the man who opened this can of worms, again. I apologize in advance to the people of Ninjago. I suppose we really did discover something after all.

**Nya's POV**

I wake up to the sound of the alarm this morning. I quickly get up and run to the bridge where everyone else is waiting for me. I dash up to the monitor, but how? I suppose we never did know what happened to the serpentine.

"Is that the SERPENTINE?" Jay declares

"Thank you Captain Obvious" Kai sarcastically says. _**(A/N; HAHA!)**_

"SERPENTINE SIGHTINGS ARE EVERYWHERE!" I panicked

"Don't worry sis, we defeated the Overlord I think we can beat a bunch of snakes" Kai says

* * *

**I couldn't stop myself… You cannot stop the sarcasm. Anyways I decided to write a story, my first one! I want to give my tribute to the wonderful world of fanfiction by sharing my awesomeness! The other chapters are much, much longer than this one and it gets much better! I will also be posting on sundays! Anyways R&R because if you don't you will crush my little girl dreams! *world's smallest violin plays in the background***

**By the first master of Sarcasitzu**

**SergeantSarcasm7 at your service!**

**PS I would like to thank 1captain obvious, Oshawott Ninja (for the help with how the Serpentine could be released), and all the wonderfull authors who have inspired me to write! I also do not own Ninjago, for know... *pokes hostage with stick***


	2. Chapter 2

Captivating Contrasts

**Chapter 2; Call me Maybe?**

Jay's POV

We spent all day fighting what seemed like millions of serpentine. By the end of the day all of us were completely exhausted. Luckily, the Serpentine attacks stopped right on time for dinner, and it was Zane's night to cook! I sluggishly make my way to sit by Nya. I give her a small smile and she tiredly smiles back.

"I am so glad its Zane's night to cook" I say as I lay back languorously in my chair and dream of the wonderful creations Zane has cooked in the past.

"Yeah, I do not think I could last another day eating Cole's chili!" Kai continues.

"Hey!" Cole retorts.

At that very moment Zane presents us with another culinary masterpiece! He puts down a bowl of rice and on another plate some Sweet and Soar Pork. Without hesitation I deluge right in. However right in the middle of dinner I hear a phone call ringing. I look up to see it was Misako's phone.

"Please excuse me while I take this." She then leaves the room. We continue our interesting discussion about the time Kai discovered Lloyd was the green ninja. I look over as Misako walks back into the room, she seems like there is something on her mind. She walks over and whispers something hardly audible to Sensei Wu and he looks surprised but whispers something back and stands up.

"We will be having a temporary guest at the bounty starting tomorrow." We all look over to Sensei Wu surprised. He then looks over to Misako to explain the situation. The story she tells us shocks everyone.

_**-fLaSh BaCk-**_

Emma's POV

Sitting on the couch and working on some math homework I occasionally look up at the TV which is randomly on the news. I was on the second to last problem when the TV suddenly grabs my attention.

"There are countless serpentine attacks around Ninjago city, resulting in many civilians to get in the range of fire. However the Ninja are doing their best to fight against these serpentine."

I listen closely to the news reporter on the TV; behind her I can see much destruction and tumult in Ninjago city. I hope my Parents are ok; they left me home alone a while ago so they could go out to eat on a date night.

"If you look behind me you can see the serpentine are disrupting traffic and" before she could finish, a car collides with a larger one. This CANNOT be good! I am glad I am safe here in my apartment. A while passes before I hear the phone ring. If you could see me I would be as white as newly fallen snow.

My eyes widened as I heard, who seemed like a nurse talk to me. But how am I supposed to get to the hospital with all that traffic and don't forget the serpentine?

"What do I do?" I ask her with fear and shock manifest in my voice.

…

A tear falls down, sailing through every curve of my face. The tear glides only to drop and to be lost forever. To revenge my tear others fall like a heavy rain. Now I feel the storm cannot be stopped. I hardly remember how I got here but all that matters is that I am by their sides. I cannot believe it; this could not possibly be true. I lay down my head on my mothers lap. I am truly alone now; they are both dead.

**Back to the future!**

So this is what the bounty looks like. I heard from Misako that they recently rebuilt it with extra rooms but I still have to share a room. I walk onto the deck of the bounty. It feels weird that I am on the deck of the home of the legendary ninja! Even though I am not related to Misako she was still my mother's best friend. Because of all sorts of legal stuff I decided I could ask her if I could stay with her for a while but I had no clue she was the mother of the legendary GREEN NINJA!

I knock on the door to be greeted by an older man with glasses.

"You must be Emma we have been expecting you!" I politely nod as he leads me further into the bounty.

"I am Dr. Julien by the way" he mentions on the way.

He leads me to a room where I will be staying and allows me to put my bag down. I turn around to see him tell me that I probably would want to see Misako and the others. I follow him nervously to what ended up being the bridge. I walk through the door timidly when everyone seems to look at me,

Unsure what to say I manage to get out a "Hello."

I look over at everyone else in the room; I see the five ninja, a girl, Misako, and I also see two other men. The girl was the first to talk to me.

"Hello, my name is Nya you must be Emma" She walked to me and put out her hand to shake, which I accepted. As on queue everyone else decided to introduce themselves

"Hi, I am Jay the Ninja of lightning!" he says before putting his arm around Nya

"I'm Cole the earth Ninja and this is Kai the ninja of fire" he says pointing to who must be Kai

"I am Lloyd THE LEGENDARY GREEN NINJA!"

"Zane, white ninja of ice" he gently similes and I cannot help smiling back. I look over to the other side of the room.

"I am Sensei Wu" He says with a small bow.

"And I am Lord Garmadon" It takes me a second to remember that after the final battle he had been turned good.

"Well it is nice to meet you all" I say gaining some self-confidence.

* * *

**And I am going to stop there… But this chapter is at a really good length, Like 1000 words. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Ninjago… yet! *pokes hostage with stick* or do I own the song Call me maybe I just thought it fit for the chapters name.**

**By the first master of Sarcasitzu**

**SergeantSarcasm7 at your service!**


	3. Chapter 3

Captivating Contrasts

**Chapter 3; an Unexpected Prophecy**

Emma's POV (later that night)

I glance upon the stars; they have always been so comforting. The bounty makes the experience even more breathtaking. I take a deep breath and feel the ocean breeze. The cold feels good to sooth my hurting heart. I feel so lonely. I am startled by a voice behind me and I turn around.

"Can you not sleep too?"

"Hello Zane. I probably could I just… needed some time to think" I profess.

"Hmmm... I see" He elucidates.

I continue to gaze at the stars to my surprise Zane joins me. I look upon the millions of stars and become lost in the constellations. I rest my eyes and stare at one of the most vivid of the stars. I continue my gaze and it seems I simply cannot remove my eyes. I cannot stop myself when something slips out my mouth.

"_The rain strikes back and dances with quick snaps. A swift breeze chills the bones of the renewal and life is reborn."_ I say in a monotone voice.

Zane notices but I am still looking up. I could already sense his confused countenance. My connection breaks and I look down. I seem to glide my way to look at him. I am perplexed but I guess he was too.

"What?" He responds.

"Huh?" I look bedazzled.

He ponders; "What where you talking about Emma?"

"I truly do not know. It just came out I guess." I reply

"Oh, does this happen often?" he inquiries.

"Sometimes" I say

I look up to the night then back down to the ocean waves. I think I am ready to go to bed now. However I feel distraught because I really do enjoy Zane's company and the wonder of the millions of stars watching me.

"Zane I think I am ready to go to sleep I will be heading back to my room" I say as he nods his head in what seemed like approval? Or was it acknowledgement?

"Night, night Zane," I say before I leave.

"Goodnight." He says.

I take one last glance at the hours of darkness before I start heading back to my room, however I did hear his steps a while later when I came inside. I look up at the ceiling while lying on my bed. When I was out there it seemed so full of meaning. Then I remembered what I said. What did I mean? About everything I guess. These where my last thoughts before I drifted to sleep.

…

Still Emma's POV but in the morning

I woke up early this morning and gracefully made my way out of bed. I looked over to Nya who was still sleeping. They luckily had a spare bed I could use so I could sleep comfortably. But I wonder how big this ship is. Perhaps I can use this time to explore. I open the door and make my way through the hall. My inquiring mind leads me to a room I happen to of heard noises from. The door was open so I merely peaked through the doorway.

I was looking at a room overflowing with scrolls, some journals perhaps, and books. I am startled to see a head poke up from a large pile.

"Hello Emma! How have you been?" greets Misako. It took me a minute to respond because I was still startled.

"What are you doing in here?" I ponder looking around at all the scrolls, must be the library of the bounty.

"I am trying to see if there is anything in these scrolls that can tell us anything about the serpentine being released this time."

"Oh, maybe I could help!" I respond enthusiastically

"Can you read this?" she shows me a scroll and I nod my head. I took a few classes about this stuff…

After a while of searching I had to leave to eat breakfast. You thought I would find something didn't you? Like some cliché miracle.

**After breakfast**

Nothing strange happened during breakfast. Nothing really happened so I think the guys went off to play video games. But Nya did join me in where I later learned was the scroll room to organize. Misako suggested we organize the parchments and documents in a timeline. Nya showed me a scroll.

"I remember when the guys found this. They became obsessed over who would be the green ninja!"

"Really, that is ironic!" I say back to Nya.

"Yeah, it was really funny in the end" she looks down at the scroll sentimentally. It has some ancient text and pictures of all the ninja.

My head shoots up when I hear an alarm. I look over to Nya who is already up.

"What is that?"

"There must be another serpentine sighting. I must go to the bridge immediately!"

I nod as she leaves the room. I place the scroll in the proper slot in the wall. If they had so many prophecies about what had already happened then why haven't I found anything about the future? Did the first spinjitzu master or who ever created all these documents stop for some reason? I look at the case where we are keeping the scrolls; I seem to have most of the scrolls in there and I only have a few piles left full of random scrolls and pieces of paper. I get started on the next pile. I start with a scroll with a red ribbon around it. I unravel the scroll and feel the smooth paper between my fingers. I look at the scroll and decide to read it. The time this scroll describes is unfamiliar. However it is after a lot of past events. What really catches my attention is the symbol for serpentine. I then decide to read the text.

_My last message to the stars_

_Deep within the ground the serpentine sleeps but has now been awakened. The story is then undone like the unfolding of a flower bud and Evil grows stronger than it ever has been before. The sunset's light must become as bright as high noon to find the secrets of the shadows. To overcome the darkness by knowing what is unknown. The tree of life with the ten branches of justice is the only way to kill the garden snake. The rest of the future can only be seen by the stars now. _

_Now I bid you goodbye because this is the last you will ever see of me._

I read this over and over but I still do not know what it means. After the text I look down at an illustration on the scroll. It must be the tree of life like what text said. Each of the branches on the tree, ten to be exact are all different. One is on fire and another is covered with snow. I look at it and also see lightning, earth, wind, the moon, light, life, One with multiple elements, and of course the stars. I let my finger glide down the picture.

"What do you got there?" I jump up surprised not expecting that. At that moment I must have looked like I had a spasm because I find that Jay is laughing at my startled expression!

"Jay! What did you do that for?" I say furiously.

"The look on your face was priceless!" He is almost rolling on the floor now but I am not amused.

"Well I am going to go I found something new that I must show to Misako." I say with a scowl.

"Oh sorry, I just came to ask you if you wanted to see this girl, she was caught in the attack with the serpentine and man can she throw a punch!"

"I will talk to her then after I show this to Misako." I say still a bit angry.

"Ok then" He says then leaves the room. I then get up and roll up this scroll. If Misako was looking for a scroll explaining the serpentine then I think I found something. I then rush out of the door. I bump into Cole who seemed to have been thinking about something. I ask him where Misako was and he tells me that she is in the bridge.

I open the door slightly and see that she is there. I dash over to her to show her the scroll. She smiles at me and seems satisfied with the scroll. As she reads the scroll her face seems to be deep in thought. She looks over to Sensei Wu who was also in the bridge talking to Dr. Julien. She then walks over and he seems surprised and reads the scroll. A question burns inside of me and I cannot help to let it out.

"What does it mean?" I say impatiently. I then realize my mistake and shy away. Sensei Wu stares at me for a second then answers my question.

"I do not know."

**The next chapter will explain the girl on the bounty! XD**

**From the first master of Sarcasitzu**

**SergeantSarcasm7 at your service!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Captivating Contrasts**

**Chapter 4; Adjudication**

**Lloyd's POV**

I do not believe it! I am actually winning! I stare intensely at the TV screen and skillfully move my thumbs. The guys and I are playing Fist to Face 3 and so far I am doing extremely well! We are right in the middle of the level and I am way ahead of them. But then the worst thing ever happens; the alarm goes off. The game is turned off because we have to leave immediately.

"Nooooooooo!" I dramatically yell.

"It is not like is the end of the world, Lloyd." Kai says.

I return with a pout but then rapidly dash to the bridge with the others. It seems like everyone beat me there. I walk near the others and see Nya looking up at the screen.

"The Serpentine are attacking the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts!" Nya exclaims.

"I guess we got Treble!" says Jay but is whacked in the head by Nya.

"Bach off!" she says and everyone laughs.

"Enough!" says Sensei Wu.

"Guys we got to get going! Nya, how long until we are at the school?" says Cole

"We just arrived!" she says

Nya, the guys and I jump off the bounty and land in front the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts. People are screaming and running out the doors. We dash through the doors and start battling Serpentine.

**Anne's Pov**

I squirm uncomfortably in the auditorium chair. After sitting here for an hour or two my butt is starting to get soar. Of course I don't care because today is finally our orchestra's adjudication! It seems like there is a swarm of butterflies in my stomach and my Jaw is shaking uncontrollably.

"Don't worry we will do fine, Anne." Says my friend Alex

"But there are so many people out there and the judges are so judgy!" I wine

"Really Anne, they are judgy?" she says

"Yes Alex, judgy!" I pout.

I then focus on the host and he says we are next. We head out of the auditorium and into the warm up room. I pluck a few strings on my hand crafted violin to tune. Everything seems to be in order.

"Is anyone else nervous?" cries Kim.

"High five there sister!" says Libby. I join in on the high five. Then Mrs. Carlson raises her voice.

"Enough!" We all turn to our teacher.

"Yes Mrs. Carlson!" The whole orchestra says in unison.

"This is a very important day for us ladies," (it is an all-girl advanced orchestra.) "So remember to count and do your best!" she says with a smirk.

The rest of the orchestra is hushed to mere whispers until we head to the stage where we are dead silent. I make my way to the second chair of the first violin section. I wish I was first chair but Alex is first chair. After we are all seated Alex then plays an A so we can tune. After that Mrs. Carlson, our conductor raises her hands to queue us to get in playing position. She checks our posture before starting the song.

I rest for a few measures while the cellos begin the song. When the firsts were just about to join in the song with the melody the orchestra is interrupted with a loud shriek. I immediately stop playing along with the orchestra to see what was interrupting us. I was petrified as I discovered what was happening and what was attacking us. I had thought they were only rumors. I never would have thought the Serpentine would be attacking us and during our adjudication!

Still shocked everyone else ran away screaming. The bass and cello players were so scared they even left their priceless instruments! The serpentine are attacking the audience along with other girls from the orchestra. Alex! She was being attacked by some serpentine. I leave my trance and my violin on my chair to go help Alex. I dash up though the tumult when I finally reach her. I punch the serpentine in the face holding her who then turns his attention to me. I back away slowly but thankfully Alex is able to escape. The dark black snake approaches me as I timidly pull back from him.

Overcoming my fears I then fight back. I leap to the left and jab his side and he is taken back. He then throws a punch which I thankfully dodge. I try to trip him with my feet but he counters with a punch to the stomach. I get up slowly but then punch him [again] in the face. While he is distracted I punch him in the right. He falls down to the ground unconscious.

I look behind me but another snake sneaks a kick in my back and I fall down. I look up in the distance and see a silhouette of a man coming near me. He fights off serpentine but finally reaches me. I raise my hand out in pain but everything goes black as I sink into unconsciousness.

**Cole's POV**

We dash into the building and it seems like most of the Serpentine are in the auditorium. Dodging the terrified civilians, I race into the auditorium.

"Focus on helping the people, we have to get them out of here!" I order.

I see everyone nod in confirmation and go separate ways to fight off the Serpentine. I notice a girl who is being cornered by a serpent. Before I get there another one with short white hair punches the snake that was attacking the girl in the face. Ouch. I watch as the one that was attacked escapes. I better go help the other girl because it seems like the Constrictai snake is about to attack her. I dash to her but she is far away. She fights well but I do not think she will last long. I fight my way through the serpentine. It seems like she was able to defeat that snake. I was about to warn her about the snake behind her but I was too late. She was on the ground and I push through more serpentine. She sees me coming to her and reaches out to me but she then falls into unconsciousness.

With a second wind I dash over to her. I kneel down to see if she is ok. I then decide to pick her up. I get up with her in my arms and look around. It seems like the Serpentine are retreating. I race out of the auditorium to see Zane and Jay outside. They look over to me and stare.

"She was attacked by some Serpentine. I do not think her injuries are serious so we should just take her to the bounty." I explain.

"That is a good idea Cole" Zane says and Jay agrees.

Nya comes out, in her samurai armor and says the coast is clear. It seems like all the Serpentine surrendered. I notice a girl come up to me, she was the one that was being attacked. She gasps.

"Anne! Is she ok?" she seemed shocked as she looks at the girl in my arms.

"Her injuries are not serious. You know her?" I say.

"Of course I do. Do you have her violin? She would hate if she lost it."

"No" I reply.

She then leaves into the auditorium and returns. She hands Zane a violin case.

"Are you going to take her to the hospital?" she asks

"Do not worry; we have medical supplies at the bounty. With her injuries a hospital is not necessary." Zane informs who was standing to my left. She seems bedazzled; well we are the ninja that saved the city. She then dashes off and entrusts us to her friend. We find Kai and then we decide to head back to the bounty.

…

I walk onto the deck and hurry to the infirmary and I lay her on the bed. Nya and Zane followed me in and start checking on her injuries.

"She has some cuts and scrapes and may be sore for a week but overall I think she will be fine and wake up shortly." Says Zane, I let out a breath that I was apparently holding.

I see Nya and Zane relax and step away from the bed. I come closer and take a close look at her face with a small bandage on her right cheek. I move a few stray hairs away from her face. I smile knowing she is ok and step back. Her name is Anne but that is all I know. I take one last glance and then leave the room. I walk through the hall but then I bump into Emma.

"Sorry!" I say.

"It is ok, but do you know where Misako is?" She replies

"I think I saw her in the bridge when I came in." I inform.

She walks past me and I head into the game room to see Lloyd playing some video games and I join him.

* * *

**Wow this chapter was getting long. Like 1,500 words so I will stop here. We will find out more about the scroll the next chapter. I hope I was not too cliché with Cole… It was getting difficult to write at the end. (I stayed up last night thinking about this chapter) I would like to thank everyone who has review or even followed my story! Every time I get an email that someone has followed or reviewed (or favorite) ;) my story it makes me so happy! I cannot wait to post more chapters because this is where things get interesting! XD**

**From the first master of Sarcasitzu**

**SergeantSarcasm7 at your service!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5; Meaning**

**Emma's POV**

I stare blankly at Sensei Wu's eyes, his old hazel looking into my young sky-blue ones. He seems to have had a small thought but then looks back down at the scroll. The room fills with a painful silence.

"Do you have any ideas Emma?" He notices my interest. I have read it a few times before I gave it to Misako. I think we have to figure it out a piece at a time. Yet what interests me is the picture.

"In the picture," I start "Each branch has an element or is symbolic of something. Perhaps they represent the ninja? It does say; _the tree of life with the ten branches of justice is the only way to kill the garden snake. _However there are five other branches with different elements. What are they?"

His eyebrows rise in astonishment. "I must meditate on this." He says.

I then decide to leave to meet this new girl. I bet everyone is curious. Yet she is merely here because of a few mild injures and should be on her way. I enter the infirmary to see everyone is there. She seems to be waking up. I stand on the edge of the group by Zane. I stare as her eyes fly open. She then realizes what happened. She sits up on the bed. Then she looks around the room.

"Where am I?" She asks.

"You're on the bounty. Do not worry you are safe now." Zane calmly states.

I look at her as she suddenly becomes startled as a thought occurs to her and she looks around again. "Where is my violin?"

"We have it. Emma her violin is over there could you hand it to her?" Cole asks and I nod as I look over to the bed where the violin is out of its case. I gently pick up the instrument. I glance at the exquisitely carved violin and grace my fingers along the smooth wooden surface. I admire the small golden details that forms a design. I turn to the back of the violin to look at the rest of the gold-engraved pattern. I notice in the center of the design is a crescent moon. The carefully designed instrument's wooden surface reflects light like the moon's radiant glow in the midnight hours. The moons Gives light bright enough to take away the fears of the darkness and the unknown. The moon keeps the earth safe.

"EMMA!" My head shoots up at the sudden burst of Cole's voice.

"What?" I say.

"Any day now?" he asks. I realize that I must have been just standing here and looking at her violin when I had been requested to give it to her.

"Oh" I say slightly embarrassed and blushing. I hand the girl the violin. Then Jay nudges Zane in the arm.

"She is perfect for you Zane" he says in a not-so secretive whisper which makes me blush even more. Zane is alarmed at what he says. However the girl looks relieved because she has been reunited with a very expensive violin. After inspecting her violin she looks up and asks a question.

"Are you all the legendary ninja?"

"Well of course. After you were knocked unconscious by that Fangpire we took you back to the bounty because your injuries were not very serious." Cole informs.

"You may need to rest here for a bit but is there anyone you would like us to call, Anne? That is your name correct?" asks Jay.

"Yes that is my name, but how did you know?" she asks

"One of your friends-The one who gave us the violin-told us." Jay answers.

"Ok perhaps my mom. Oh my! My mom! She is probably worried sick!" She then tells Jay the number and he and Nya leave to use the phone.

The room is silent for a while. Her eyes glide around the room but somehow she ends up creating eye contact with me. She has cool grey eyes like a full moon. The moon, could this mean that each of the other branches represent other people?

"_The stars will guide the way to find the swift fall leaves falling down from the branches of our tree."_

What I say grabs everyone's attention. Sensei Wu rushed into the room. He was about to say something like "Emma, I think I have an idea about the scroll" but stopped to listen to what I said.

He thinks for a moment but then says; "Maybe you all should see what Emma found. You're welcome to join us Anne."

…

"As you all know the serpentine have been released for a second time. Up until now Misako or I could not find any prophecies or scrolls about it. Yet Emma found this." Sensei Wu reveals the scroll I had found. Everyone gathers to take a look at it.

"What does it mean by stars?" ponders Nya.

"I suppose _the stars _are often mentioned." Zane includes.

"I think the star is a person" I boldly pronounce. Everyone turns around and looks at me.

"Well, if you all look at the picture. The branches must represent you guys." I gesture at the ninja.

"Yet I do not know what the other five branches represent." I finish

"Maybe you do." Anne says. I look at her confused and skeptical along with everyone else.

"But how would I know?" I question.

"How did you figure everything else so far?" Sensei Wu joins in.

"Because I" I think for a moment. _"I am the star." _Everyone is silent.

"I did not know. My father never mentioned any other ninja and there was nothing in the scrolls. But do you know who the rest of the ninja are?" says Sensei Wu

"_There are no more ninja." _I declare. Everyone is confused. Without warning my head starts to ache with atrocious agony. I bend down and place my head on the table. My hands are on my head. I hear everyone gather around me. They must be worried. Images flash through my mind as fast as the blink of an eye. But then some words of wisdom come to mind. Yet I do not know how I know this. The pain was incredibly excruciating. I rise slowly, my head still hurts and my eyes where watering when I opened them.

"_A knight, a Warrior, a Seer, a Kunoichi," _I turn my head to make eye contact with Nya, _"and a Samurai." _I look over as everyone's jaws seemed to be hanging on for dear life after falling off a cliff. "_They are the Cosmic Legion" _I then relax my tense shoulders and look around the room. Zane is the first to speak.

"Is this true Sensei?" He asks. Sensei Wu is still stunned at what I said.

"It is said in the scroll that _the rest of the future can only be seen by the stars now _this is what it meant." He says. Kai finally registers what I had said earlier about Nya.

"What did you mean by _a samurai_?" He questions. I then look at him to answer his question.

"Is it not obvious? She is a cosmic master along with Anne and me" Anne looks at me being suddenly brought into the conversation.

"Who am I?" She asks. I look at her profoundly.

"You are _Anne, the knight of the moon._" I answer her question and she looks at me in astonishment.

"Well if you are the stars and Anne is the moon who is Nya?" Jay asks.

I walk over to Nya unsure of what power she has. I know she is a Samurai but the only reason I knew who Anne was because of small hints. I then ask a question.

"_What aids a storm,_ Jay?" I turn around to look intensely into his eyes.

"_Wind_" realization hits him with a hammer. My stomach grouses through passionate inadequacy. In other words I am hungry.

"Since that is all I got for the time being. Who else is hungry?" It was around dinner time. Everyone seems to agree with me.

"Zane could you cook? I do not believe our friends here have tasted your excellent cooking" requests Jay. Zane accepts his offer.

It takes Zane thirty or so minutes to make dinner. Everyone sits down in the dining room except for Zane who has an empty chair waiting by me. Zane walks in the room with a dish of pulled pork and buns. He places the dishes on the table. Dinner is served to everyone at the table which is about twelve. I glance at my plate and look at the yummy pulled pork. I grab the bun with the pulled pork and take a bite and I cannot stop myself from crying. It is just how my father used to make it.

"What is wrong Emma?" Zane asks. I stare up into his icy blue eyes and decide to take a deep breath and clear my mind.

"It just reminded me so much of my father because he made the most wonderful food." I sigh. Zane looks at me with great empathy along with everyone else.

"Do not worry Emma you are family now" Sensei Wu concludes.

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter it was so fun writing all Emma's parts. Of course she is sort of based of me. Anne is inspired by 1captian obvious. My other two OCs resemble two friends of mine. Additionally I put a bit of myself in all of my characters. And yes, they are not ninja (of course one is a Kunoichi) and they do not have "elemental" powers. (Wind can be debated however.) Mwhahahaha! **

**I would also like to thankNinjagolover for her wonderful review! When I read it I was so happy! It made me want to write my story! I of course Have many prewritten chapters so i worked on some of those. Yet lately I have been lacking inspiration so please keep wonderfull reviews like that coming! (I am also very thankful to everyone else who has reviewed as well!)**

**From the master of Sarcasitzu**

**SergentSarcasm7 at your service!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6; I got nothing…**

**Skales' POV**

We had just come back from attacking the Marty Oppenheimer School of performing arts and are planning to return to our underground base. The base attached to all of the serpentine tombs, even though it has been unused for a few months. You can clearly see the many rats and cobwebs. It has been left abandoned for quite a long time. We sadly cannot stay at the lost City of Ouroboros because the City has been destroyed. The generals and I gather around a large table with the legend of the great devourer around it.

"What shall we do next, Skales?" Asks Skalidor

"Think of all the things the people of Ninjago have taken from us? What better way to give our revenge the surface dwellers than to get rid of the heroes whose duty is to protect them? We have to get them when they are off guard and distracted." I reply.

"So shall we continue to attack the various places of Ninjago?" considers Acidicus

"Yes, we shall attempt to overwhelm them. Perhaps we should focus on destroying their team unity." I command.

"Perhaps we should kidnap one or two of them to set up a trap?" Asks Fangtom

"My Old Chum, what a great idea and we will take them down one by one if we have to!" I reply.

"Master Skales, The Ninja have started to increase their ranks. They have added two more and are planning to add more. They call the people they are adding the 'Cosmic Legion'." Snappa walked up to Skales to tell him this.

"These pesky Ninja must be stopped before they can do this!" All of the generals seem to agree with me. We all leave to go our own separate ways to prepare for future attacks.

**Zane's POV**

It is already noon and Emma will not tell us any more about the rest of the members of the Cosmic Legion. She may need some time but her intelligence and sixth sense is incredible so I am confident she has the ability to supply us with more knowledge. I decide I should continue making lunch. I am making everyone sandwiches with French bread and other things like deli meat. I am finish off the sandwiches and take them to the dining room. I sit in the empty spot near Emma while everyone starts to eat Lunch. I look over to Emma and to add conversation, I ask her a question.

"Emma, do you know any more things about the Cosmic Legion today? There are a few holes of what you told us yesterday." I ponder and grab her attention. She was having a small conversation with Anne but she had turned to face me to answer my question. The rest of the ninja including Anne and Nya who are 'clearly' not ninja seem to become interested in her reply. (The adults of the group such as our sensei and my father have gone out for lunch) She thinks for a moment to answer my question.

"In time the rest of the Cosmic Legion shall be revealed, either by a vision or we stumble upon them. Our powers will most likely develop during training, which we should start after lunch. I am not sure of the lengths of I or anyone else's powers are." She responds with a small smile pleased to reply to my question.

**Anne POV**

After lunch we started training. I am not very strong but I am slightly athletic. However judging by the Ninja the road seems very long.

"If the ninja have ninja suits shouldn't we have some sort of uniform of our own?" I whisper to Emma. She looks to me and sees my point.

"I do not think Sensei Wu would have anything. But I think we will have our own gear eventually. However only someone with talented and expert skills could possibly perform such a task like creating our suits. I think you get armor Anne. Yet I think Nya has her suit already but there should be a few adjustments." She answers my question kind of.

"Well here it is; our training course!" Jay proclaims

I glance at the large training course. This seems like it will be a lot of work. After a small discussion it is settled that the ninja will train us and teach us spinjitzu. Today I will train with Cole. I walk near Cole

"How shall we begin?" I ask.

"How much do you know about fighting?" he asks

"Not much I think" I reply.

"Well you did a good job fighting of those serpentine."

"I do not know what came over me."

"Show me what you got." He asks which slightly shocks me. We get into fighting position anyways.

I look at Cole who is staring at me back. He stays in his spot not doing anything besides preparing for my attack. I decide I should do something so I dash up to him and try to throw a punch but he blocks. He has a tight grip on my arm but I wiggle away. I try to give a quick kick but he doges and he swooped down and tripped me. I land hard on the deck of the bounty. He puts his hand out and helps me up.

"This may take a while." He says.

**Nya POV**

"So I control wind, Emma?" I ask

"Affirmative" she replies.

"How come I never knew before?"

"Don't you think it would have affected the future, now if you knew already?"

"True, but how are you so sure?"

"I am never a hundred percent sure, however controlling what you have been given is up to you to decide."

"Wow, your starting to sound like Sensei Wu." Jay joins in on our chit chat. She stares at him a little offended and confused.

"I am aren't I?" She answers. She looks down to the ground for a second but then looks up again. "Is that all you wanted to know, Nya?"

"Thank you Emma." I say. She nods her head and leaves to train with Zane. I look over to Jay who was still standing there.

"Hey Nya." He says

"Hey Jay" (that rhymes!)

"Well yesterday I asked Sensei and I thought that maybe tomorrow you would possibly, want to perhaps go out to dinner? Cole is cooking tomorrow by the way." he asks.

"Yes!" I quickly answer. He seems exceedingly delighted with my answer and he smiles widely. We quickly train together and after a few hours we are finished for the day. I then leave to my (not any more actually I have to share it now) room. I look about to see the rest of the girls are there as well.

"You know Nya; we all should get to know each other more. It must have been hard to have been living on the bounty without any girls to talk to." Anne smiles at what she said. None of us are that talkative but we still are able to have a good old 'girl talk'.

"So Nya, how are things with Jay?" Emma quietly asks unsurely.

"Oh things are good, he asked me on a date and we are going out to dinner tomorrow." I answer.

"I hear Cole is cooking tomorrow and Jay told me he is not very good." Anne says

"You are correct, he insists he still cooks but he is terrible!" I say.

"Yikes, good thing you are missing out on that!" Emma says.

"What are you going to wear?" Anne ponders.

"What am I going to where?" I walk over to my closet almost panicking. I go through my clothes and Emma and Anne join me. I eventually plop down to the wooden floor defeated. "I have nothing to wear!" I say as Anne thinks for a moment. then she comes up with an idea.

"I know someone who can help you." I look up hopefully at Anne.

"You do?" I say.

"My best friend owns a boutique back where I grew up so if we can go to her village she will be happy to help a girl in a crisis." She confidently says.

I dash (almost flying) to the bridge and Zane is in there. Emma and Anne followed me as well.

"Do you know where the village is?" I ask Anne.

"Of course I do, Acacia Village is near the desert." She answers. Zane looks over in our direction and asks;

"What is the matter?"

"Zane it is an emergency!" He raises his eyebrows

"What kind of emergency?" he asks.

"It is a fashion emergency?" Anne answers.

"Zane do not fret we just need to visit a village to go to a fashion boutique. Would it be bad if we changed course so we can go there?" Emma calmly brings us back to reality.

"No problem at all I will be going." Zane says and leaves. We then set course to Anne's friend's Boutique.

"Acacia Village here we come!" Anne states.

**Well here it is! Next chapter they will arrive at Acacia Village and at the boutique to get Nya a dress! I cannot wait for that! Yup… this chapter is kind of filler don't you think…? But I cannot wait till the other chapters come! But I would love to thank everyone who has reviewed and read this story! It makes me so *sob* happy! *sob* **

**From the ultimate Sarcasitzu Master!**

**SergeantSarcasm7 at you service!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7; AMBUSH!**

**Anne's POV**

It is has been such a long time since I have seen her but I am positive that she will be excited to see me. She would love to help Nya find the perfect dress. She is THE seamstress. The bounty stops signaling us we have reached Acacia Village.

"Who is your friend's name by the way, Anne?" Emma asks.

"Did I not tell you? Oh I guess not. Her name is Cece."

"Cece…" she says. We walk out off the bounty and onto the street. I take a glance where we are and then decide where her shop is. I lead them further down the street up to the main shopping district. I look around the old buildings and walk straight to her shop.

"Rose Boutique, interesting" Nya says when we are right outside the shop. I open the door and glance for only a second to find Cece positioning some cute clothes on a display. She looks at who entered her store and smiles vivaciously. We dash into each others arms to form a big hug.

"Anne I have not seen you in forever!" She says.

"I am so glad to see you too!" I reply and let go of my best friend.

"What brings you here?" she says while glancing at Emma and Nya behind me.

"I have a favor to ask of you Cece." I say and I practically push Nya near her. "My friend here, Nya is her name is in desperate need of something to wear on a date!"

"A date and you had nothing to wear? Good thing you have me I will defiantly be able to find you something wonderful! Who is the lucky man to be dating someone as beautiful as you?" she says in almost one breath.

"Well his name is Jay." Nya answers meekly.

"Come this way the best stuff is in the back." Cece takes us in the back room. Cece flies around the room like a busy bee searching for something that would look good on Nya.

"Feel free to browse the racks; it will help me see what you like." She says to Nya. I signal Emma to sit down, this may take a while. After they find about ten dress or so Cece showed Nya the dressing room. We all sit on some comfy couches a bit outside the dressing room to wait for Nya to show us the dresses.

"So Anne, how have you and your mother been, are you still living in that cruddy apartment?" Cece asks sitting beside me.

"Well she is fine but I am not living there anymore." She looks at me questionably and replies;

"Where are you two living now?"

"She still lives in the apartment; I just am not living there anymore. I am living on the bounty now, with the ninja!" She looks surprised.

"You're living on the _Destiny's _Bounty?"

"Yes" I reply

"With the ninja?" she asks

"I already told you!" I say.

"You got to introduce me." She says.

"Sure…" I say Nya comes out in a black dress that goes a little above the knees and Cece looks at her for a second.

"Nope" she says and Nya walks back into the dressing room.

"Nya and the name Jay did seem familiar. So they are a thing! That is what everybody has been saying but I was not sure if those rumors where true or not." She continues.

"They are so cute together." I say.

"Huh?" I hear Nya say inside of the dressing room.

"So Anne, are there any dresses here you would like to try on for size?" she says with a suspicious but joking manner

"What are you implying?" I question.

"You know what I am thinking of."

"I am sorry to say I am still single Cece. But are you dating anyone?" before she could answer I knew what she was going to say. "I thought so."

"Not Yet Anne, not yet, someday I'll…"

"What? Get your revenge?" I say and Emma laughs a bit at my remark. Before a cat fight could break loose Nya walks out of the dressing room in the perfect dress. It was a royal purple and it had an A-line skirt that comes down from the waist with a silk black belt. the top of the dress was a V neck and the sleaves flowed a bit abouve the elbows. She twirled around as we all stared in aw of the beautiful dress.

"That is definitely the one" Cece says. Emma randomly shows a score card with the number "10" written on it. Nya gives us a chuckle. Nya walks back into the dressing room while Cece and I discussed a price. After that was all settled (and Nya out of the dressing room) we all decided to go out to get some iced tea and other drinks of the sorts.

* * *

"Knight of the moon, my little fiddler on the roof is a _knight_?" Cece asks

"Yup" I reply

"Can you even fight?" and she takes a sip out of her glass

"Apparently" I say still a bit cynical.

"Practice makes perfect I suppose." Emma adds in. (She helped me to explain it to her when Nya just politely smiled and nodded)

"And you have been with the ninja all this time and you didn't even know?" she directs her question to Nya and Nya nods with conferment.

"Wow, I really got to meet the guys who have stolen my BFF away from me." Cece gets up and leads us to the bounty (even though she had no clue where to go).

**At the bounty and about to become ambushed by Cece, Kai POV**

I wipe the sweat off my forehead as I accept Cole's hand. He just won a sparing match against me. I take a sip of water and lean against the wall.

"Have you seen any of the girls recently?" He wonders

"Now that I think of it, I have not seen them for a while." I respond. Zane who was also in the room, sparing with Jay notices our conversation.

"They left to meet a friend of Anne's. Some sort of _Fashion emergency..._" I stare at him after hearing the last bit.

"I think we have done enough training today. Whose turn is it to cook?" Jay asks.

"Mine" Zane says.

I then noticed that the girls were coming back to the bounty. (They were training on the deck) It seems they brought Anne's friend along. They walk up onto the deck and we all stand still when her friend just walks around inspecting us. She stares me up and down last.

"What is your deal?" I ask.

"What is yours?" and she smirks.

"Ladies first." I say.

"Oh what a gentlemen," She says sarcastically. "I am just here to meet these 'Legendary ninja' I have been hearing about." She continues still very sarcastic which just made my blood boil over.

"Whoa, No need to blow a fuse, hothead." She says

"If I had a dollar for every time someone has called him that…" Jay says and I turn to face him.

"No need to blow a fuse, hothead" Jay repeats.

"Whatever" I finally conclude.

"So these are the Ninja?" Her friend asks Anne and Anne nods her head.

"Eh... could be worse i guess..." she turns to face me again. "I am Cece by the way," she says and she just walks past me with the rest of the girls in a group behind her.

"That girl has some attitude." I say to myself.

"Said our hothead brother," Cole says accusingly.

**With Cece & Co (Cece POV)**

I walk out the deck and right when we reach Anne's room we all burst out laughing!

"You showed him!" Emma says

"I know right?" I say. "I would say this is a suitable environment for you Anne. But keep a look out for Hothead for me." I look to see Anne has some mischievous smirk on her lips.

"What?" I say.

"Oh nothing…"

"What is up?" I say determined. Anne smiles and gives me a glare that says 'you like him don't you?'

"What? I never!" I say.

"Sure…"

"Wow, this is some bash." Emma says to Nya.

"That is definitely true." Nya agrees with her.

"Ha-ha! You all don't know how to live!" I say.

"Is she always like this?" Emma asks

"You got that right." Anne says

"What time is it?" Nya asks

"I sense dinner is almost prepared" Emma says.

"Is it that late already?" I say. "I think I should get home."

"You totally should stay for dinner, Cece! It is Zane's night to cook anyways!" Anne says

"If you insist…" I say and Jay walks in the room.

"Dinner is ready." he says then he walks to the dinnining room leaves.

"You where spot on Emma!" I say quite impressed

"That is me for you." She says and we all head to the dinning room. We all sit down next to each other; of course Nya is sitting by Jay. Zane brings in the food; Pork chops! I dig in and complement Zane on his mad cooking skills. He politely nods and sits by Emma. I glance around the table look at all the ninja, however Kai is avoiding any eye contact with me. When it is after dinner everyone simply sits in a game room. we all play various video game but mostly the girl teams win most of the time.

"I think I should be on my way home." I say after beating Kai at many, many video games.

"Awww, can't you stay any longer?" Anne says like when we were kids.

"My parents are probably a little worried, could you drop me off at my house by chance?" I ask. They drop me off at my house and I walk in and make my way to bed. I collapse and fall to sleep quickly; today was truly a tiring day.

**Ta-Da! It is done! Wow, writing Cece's parts were fun to write! She is the life of the party! wow, 12 reviews that is like two reviews per chapter! well... it is not that even between the chapters however that makes me so happy! I have posted like half of the chapters i have written but I may be a little busy in the summer so... I would like to have my sercurity. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! R&R! I also wanted to ask a question; ,which is your favorite ninja? and favorite oc of mine? the pairing are not hidden but in the future they become more obvious! (oh how I am loving my furture chapters!) but hey! maybe your favorite ninja may have a major plott event...**

**From the master of Sarcasitzu!**

**SergentSarcasm7 at your service!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N ok to clear things up in case you havent noticed i update every sunday (I will try to keep to it the best I can) and this takes place after the final battle, so to answer your question guest the answer is yes.**

**Chapter 8; assault**

Little the Cosmic Legion did know, they were being watched that day. Deep in the shadows hidden from sight where their serpentine stalkers and they, motivated on revenge were planning something, something malevolent and malicious. Skales knew that the serpentine where not strong enough to defeat the Ninja alone and if they where able to build their forces they would have no hope. So they decided to attack this girl before they can add her to their team at least that is what they assumed.

**Emma POV**

I wake up suddenly and sit up in my bed, I knew I had screamed and I see that Nya and Anne woke up. I feel a wicked head ache once more. But I already know what is wrong. I had woken up from a horrifying nightmare;

_At first it was all black. Then there was an atrocious stench. I run down a narrow ally in the black of night. I look up to the stars but continue running. This place seems familiar. Hisses invade my head and almost takes me over. I kneel on the ground and hold my head tightly. I look through the tears in my eyes to see Skales right in front of me and he says;_

"_Look into my eyes, fall under my control, Emma"_

"_No." I retort and a scream fills my ears and I wake up after that._

I feel myself in Anne's warm embrace.

"Thank you Anne" I say in a barely audible whisper.

"What is wrong Emma?" I look up into her cool grey eyes which had calmed me down.

"It was a nightmare, but I feel that it is a vision and that your friend is in danger." I say because now I know who that scream belongs to. Her eyes widen and I explain the serpentine are planning to attack Cece tonight. We all get up and get dressed. And alert the ninja. We dash to the deck and look down at Acacia village (we haven't left yet) and we notice figures in the night are slowly walking near Cece's house.

"NINJA-GO!" the ninja yell while the girls race down the side of the bounty (The guys jumped of, it is not a far distance and they used spinjitzu). The ninja land right in front of her house while I am still a little far. But as the serpentine notice our arrival a battle unfolds.

Surprisingly I can see very well in the dark. From what I see there are multiple of every kind of serpentine but I am surrounded by mostly Hypnobrai. I feel the gaze of the stars around me. I close my eyes knowing of their hypnotic powers and let the stars guide me. I get in a ready position with two twin daggers in my hands (I specialize in this weapon btw) and I hear a hissing behind me. I spin around and attack the snake about to hit me. I begin to fight with brilliant grace like a beautiful dancer. I make my way through the serpentine knocking them unconscious and stunning them to the ground. I open my eyes that were closed some of the time when I was fighting those hypnotic snakes. I see that Cece had been woken up and attacked by some serpentine. I hear her scream but I cannot reach her. I look behind me to see the general of the Hypnobrai, Skales.

"Look into my eyes, fall under my control" he says trying to create eye contact. I close my eyes and the kick him in the jaw. He seems to become irritated at that point and he quickly, before I can dodge punches me in the gut. I stumble to the ground but look back up.

"Look into my eyes, fall under my control, Emma." He says once more.

"No" I say still avoiding his mesmerizing glare. I slowly get up and it seemed like Skales was about to hit me again. Suddenly Zane comes from his left and kicks him in the head knocking him to the ground.

"You ok?" he says

"Yes, but I think Cece is in danger." I say and we continue fighting.

**Cece POV**

How could this be? The serpentine are attacking my home! I run outside and look to see that luckily Anne and the ninja are here. But then I see Serpentine coming near me, I walk slowly back to the door but it is too late. A large snake is already on my door step. I look around terrified as a mob of serpentine surrounds me. I try to fight back but there are too many serpentine. I scream for help but everyone is too busy. I blow a few punches but is no use. Sooner or later they start to grab my arms and legs. I give one last scream and close my eyes to wait to see what they shall do to me. But then I feel I am yanked away from them. I open my eyes to see Anne had beaten up a few of the serpentine that where holding me.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you, Anne" I say.

"I am going to get you out of here ok?" she says. She dashed off and I follow her. She clears a path for me as we both run to the bounty. I look around me to see everyone, including hothead attacking the serpentine. It seems though that the ninja are holding them off and the serpentine are slowly retreating. I finally make it to the bounty exhausted. I wait a moment to catch my breath that seemed to have gone AWOL and ran to Canada.

"It looks like the Serpentine are retreating" I say as I look out at the tumult.

"That is a relief" Anne says. Sooner or later the rest of the ninja (And the Cosmic Legion) come to join us on the bounty. We all gather in the bridge.

**Anne POV**

Luckily, Cece's house was not damaged much and her family is safe. Yet why did the serpentine want to attack her? It seems random to me, they only wanted her.

"The Serpentine must be investigating what we are doing" Emma says.

"Why would they attack Cece?" I ask

"We are adding additional memberS to our team. They think Cece will join as well." Sensei Wu says

"That makes sense, what should we do now?" asks Cole. Emma looks over at Cece and thinks.

"Perhaps, Cece could stay with us for the night so serpentine could not attack her." Nya includes.

"That seems legitimate." Zane agrees

YAY, A SLEEPOVER!" Cece and I say together.

**None POV (back with the serpentine)**

"Great, just great, now we will never be able to crush those pesky ninja now that they have added another Ninja to their team!" Skales says. (Remember they do not know exactly what they are doing so…)

"What do we do now Skales?" inquires Skalidor

"I do not know let me think" Skales says and he slithers away to be alone.

"How can I defeat those stubborn Ninja?" he asks himself.

"_How have they defeated you before? What are their weaknesses? What are their strengths?" _he thinks

"We must become stronger, but how?"

"_They have become stronger. Yet doesn't Iron sharpen Iron?"_

"They are strong as a team, so what would happen if I would to take them down one by one?"

* * *

**Yup, well for plot reasons yes, that is what he will do. But it will be a while and that is not all he is going to do. I like Skales; he is a pretty cool snake. I don't own anything besides… myself I suppose? And my OCs I think. PLease review! i love it when yall review it helps inspire me! sorry for the small chapter...**

**Long before time had a name, the ultimate [Sarcasitzu] master created Ninjago with the four weapons of [Sarcasitzu]; the sigh… of mistakes, the noooo-chucks of laughing, The Suuuuuureeeeikens of ice and the words of fire. Weapons so powerful, blah, blah, blah, that no mortal… Yeah. Yeah, yeah! **

**SergeantSarcasm7 at your service!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9; The "**_**Powerful warrior"**_

**Nya's POV**

I lay back into the couch of the living room on the bounty. I was talking with Cece and the girls for a while. I was answering still a few questions Cece still had.

"What else do the Ninja do besides train, fight, eat, sleep (the basic requirements of life) and play video games?" She asks which takes me by surprise. I think for a moment for an answer. (She is mostly referring to free time)

"I am not sure… that sort of sums it up I guess" I say in a laughing matter.

"Yeah it seems like that is all they do." Emma joins in.

"Hey Nya, isn't your date with Jay today?" Anne ponders.

"Yes" I say.

"I have to help you get ready, where are you going by the way?" Cece asks.

"I am not sure… I will have to ask." I get up and leave. I walk into the hallway and look for Jay. I find him in the Bridge repairing something. I get a closer look to see it is the defense system.

"Hi, Jay" I say and his finger gets shocked by a small wire because of the surprise.

"Oh, hi Nya" he says then he sucks on his singed finger for a second. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I was wondering where we were going to go on our date tonight." I reply

"Oh… well, I was thinking we could go to a nice restaurant or something… and maybe see a movie afterwards… or something like that."

"That is wonderful!" I say vivaciously

"That is good, glad you like the idea." He says

"Yeah..." I say trailing off. It then gets very quiet. "Well I got to go so… see you later" I say as I slightly hesitate before I leave the Bridge. Previous to leaving the Bridge I check the clock. It is past noon so I decide to make lunch. I head into the kitchen and I decide what I should make after thinking for a little bit. I shall cook grilled Cheese sandwiches! When I am finished I call every one to get their lunch. When everyone is done eating Sensei Wu decides we should start training for the day. Cece also joins us, she felt left out.

**Emma's POV**

I walk across the deck and sit by Zane. Given that we both see with the "sixth sense" I suppose on days like this we often meditate together. I look over to him and smile.

"Hi Zane" I say

"Greetings Emma" he replies and I relax and then close my eyes. I hope meditating like this will save me the painful headache that I normally get after a vision. I take a deep breath. I picture a gentle forest with trees with green leaves. The countless leaves rustle and sound almost like waves on the sea shore.

After about thirty minutes something comes to my mind; _I feel… dangerous... I do not feel I am limited to reveal simply the secrets of the Cosmic Legion… So if I where to fall into the wrong hands… I could reveal something from the future to anyone… even our enemies…_I open my eyes and look ahead of me. It seems like Anne and Cece are sparing together, interesting. I continue to watch. I do wonder when we will get our uniforms… _What about Cece? Isn't it obvious? _

I watch as Anne circles around Cece, she then throws a punch to her right side but Cece moves out of the way and attempts to trip her but Anne jumps out of the way. Then Cece rushes towards Anne and throws a punch to her left shoulder. Anne cannot move in time and stumbles back and Cece then kicks her in the stomach. **(A/N I am unsure how well I do at fighting Scenes ok?)** Anne falls and Cece pins her to the ground. Cece steps back and gives Anne a hand. They both laugh and Anne congratulates Cece on the win. I look over to Zane who also watched the spar.

"Hmmmm… Cece seems like quite a good fighter" he says.

_"Quite a powerful warrior" _I say.

"Does that mean…?" he says

"Yes" I say

"Shouldn't you say something?"

"Probably… but… I will just talk to Sensei Wu." I say to Zane.

"That seems legitimate" he says and I get up and walk into Sensei Wu's room.

**Zane's POV**

I watch her as she leaves to our Sensei's chambers, her black hair flows through the air like a current in the ocean, a deep black and mysterious ocean as she walks. What is it about her that is so… fascinating? The way she walks lightly with such careful grace. The symphony of a dance preformed by a talented ballerina could not compare to a single step made by her. I shake my head, I should stop here. I am beginning to become lost… I do not wish to be gone forever… I then close my eyes and take a deep breath and feel the coldness of ice around me and I relax.

**Emma's POV**

Zane is so nice and I smile when I think of this. I walk down the hall and face Sensei's door. I gently knock and he says I can come in, I open the door.

"What brings you here Emma?"

"Well I-" I start to say but stop and collapse, my breathing increases and my heart races. I open my eyes as thoughts race though my mind. Sensei Wu reaches down to see if I am ok. "I will most likely become more used to these things… I am simply just developing them. Along with Anne, Nya… and Cece and yes Cece is apart of the Cosmic Legion. She is destined to be the Warrior of Life and will create our attire." I stand up and face my Sensei. "That is all" and I finish. He recovers from shock and answers me.

"That is good. Shall we inform Cece and the others?"

"Yup." I say.

**Cece's POV**

"I got you good, Anne." I say and face Anne.

"You're a natural!" Jay says

"Thanks." I gently say.

"Who's next?" I say. I look around "any takers?"

"Challenge accepted" I turn around to see Emma with Sensei Wu behind her.

"Hit me with your best shot" I say and get into a fighting position. She does the same and I stare at her and wait to see what she does. I then charge at her and she grabs my arm and turns me around. I loosen out of her grip but she trips me to the ground. I try to get up but she pins me down with her foot.

"Oh please, I have been here much longer than Anne. You didn't even have a chance. Good fight though." She smile then gives me a hand "But really, I have something very important to tell you Cece, along with the others of course."

"Ummm… ok" I say.

"The warrior of life is among us." She says to everyone I am confused because she seems to direct it to me.

"Me?" I guess with a perplexed countenance and she nods. I am even more confused. What does this mean? I am a what? Does that mean I get to join the team with Anne? I feel the stares of everyone upon me. I look up to Emma and Anne who seem to be concerned but happy for me. I look deep into Anne's cool grey eyes. She puts a hand on my shoulder and smiles.

"I remember when you used to be much taller than me. But then I grew and here I am. Now you have the opportunity to grow as well. You will be just fine." She says and I smile.

"Sure. At least that means I get to annoy the spikes off hothead." She says and relaxes.

"I am informed that you are a fine seamstress, Cece. I find it that you may have the honor of creating the Cosmic legion's attire." Sensei Wu suggests.

"That sounds fun." I say and smile. I look at my watch and see the time. "Hey Nya," I say.

"Yes" She says.

"I think it would be the perfect time to get ready for your date with Jay." I say and she agrees. All the girls head into Nya's room.

**Nya's POV**

"You are so lucky Nya! Where are you going again?" Emma asks.

"Emma can you pass me the hair brush?" Cece asks

"Oh, sure" she says.

"Well he said a nice restaurant." I say "I think we are going to see that new movie after that."

"Well that is it. You look magnificent! Another masterpiece made by ma!" She walks away and I look in the mirror. I look in the mirror and I almost do not recognize myself. I give a twirl in my exquisite royal purple dress. I have some make up on but not much.

"Are you sure you do not want me to curl your hair?" She says and I nod.

"It is perfect! Thank you so much Cece!" I say and look at the clock. I guess we have a few minutes.

"You could say I have mad fashion skills…" she says slightly bushing. "Now if only I had the honors to dress up my poor single friend here…" She says but it cut off by Anne.

"Give it a rest already! You just want to dress me up for a date because you are so lonely! It is not my fault I am single!" Anne says.

*cough, cough* "not for long…" Cece says and Anne gives her a death glare.

"It is a cat fight Nya, give me some popcorn!" Emma says and I laugh. I look at the clock to see it is time to go.

"It is almost time for the date and any second now Jay is going to come and get me!" I say and I hear a knock at the door the door

* * *

**I do not think there will be enough room in this chapter for their date. But yay! I finally revealed Cece as the warrior of life! i do not need any more charcters for my story i got them all planed out! BTW check out my deviantart page! I drew all of my ocs! PLEASE TAKE A LOOK! I spelt my name incorrectly though... (I totally failed!) it is spelt sergentsacasm7 I think I have a link on my profile...**

"**I am the ultimate [Sarcasitzu] master!" ~ Lloyd, episode 26.**

**SergeantSarcasm7 at your service!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10; unfathomable ****ecstasy**

**Jay POV**

I take in a deep breath and place my hand out to knock on the door. I release the CO2 and decide to knock. The door opens and behind the door was Nya… she looked so lovely! I could tell I was staring when all the girls (who happened to be in the room at the moment) were staring at me as well.

"You did a good job Cece, he is speechless!" says Anne which knocks me out of it.

"You look… beautiful, Nya" I say and she blushed

"Thanks, you look nice too." She says. Cece practically begins to push Nya out the door

"Enjoy your date Nya!" she says

I step back as the door shuts behind Nya. I gesture for us to leave the bounty and she follows. _I wish this date does not end up like last time…_

**Nya POV**

_I hope this date will end with no problems like last time. _I think as Jay and I walk out onto the deck. I look up to see the blue sky and I inhale the sweet summer air. I gently smile as I look over to Jay.

"So… where too?" I say.

"Dinner first of course." He says and we walk off the deck to Ninjago city. We walk around town for a while before we go to the restaurant. We turn the corner and I look to where we will be eating.

"Green Olive" I say. This place is a very excellent and classy Italian restaurant!

"Of course it is!" he says. I can taste it now… Green Olive is famous for its pasta and pizza. We walked into the restaurant. Jay made a reservation so we got to our table incredibly fast. I sit across from him and the waiter hands us our menus. I look up and down the menu. I do not know what to eat.

"Perhaps we should get one of their hand tossed pizzas?" I look up from my menu.

"That seems like a good idea. What should we get?" I think

"How about… pepperoni" He says

"Yum" I say and the waiter comes by our table.

"Hello, today I will be your server, drinks?" he says

"I will get iced tea" I say and look over to Jay.

"Ummm… me too" He says

"Do you need any more time to order?" The waiter says.

"No, we will like a medium Pepperoni pizza, please" Jay says and the Waiter nods and then he leaves. The restaurant seems like it is busy. I look over to see the many people sitting in tables. Eating or talking. I look over to Jay who looks over to me.

"So, how have you been recently?"

"I have been great; it feels good to have other girls on the bounty besides Misako and me! We have a bit of a mob now…" I say

"Oh, yes. I still do not believe that you are apart of this 'Cosmic Legion'… do you really have wind powers?"

"Eh… It has been a work in progress… So far I got pretty much got nothing. I think Anne has been doing well though. I wonder how far our powers could go and how strong we will get…"

"Well look at me! With training I am sure you will do fine!"

"I am still not sure." I say and the waiter gives us our drinks. I grab a single packet of sugar because I don't like it too sweet and mix it into my iced tea. I gently sip as I hear Jay reply.

"Do not worry no matter what you will do great! You can do anything!" he says while putting in multiple packets of sugar.

"Thanks Jay."

"Your welcome, but I hope the food will not be long. The restaurant seems busy though."

"Oh I hope so too, I can taste the pizza now…" I say

"I have heard great reviews for this restaurant." He says.

"I heard they are well known for there pizza, makes me think back when my mom would cook such amazing pizza when I was little…" I say as the thought brings me back to when I was younger.

"Oh, um…" he says

"It is ok, Jay" I say as I look down into my iced tea. "Ever sense… their passing I guess me and Kai had been on our own for a while…" I look up to gaze upon Jay's hazel eyes, they are quite beautiful if I do say so myself. Like brown orbs surrounded by a ring of lighting blue "but I am ok now, the time we shared is priceless, and I will never forget those memories…"

"That makes me feel… lucky, to have such great parents to be there for me. At least you had Kai with you, so you were not alone…"

"Yeah, but Kai has been quite overprotective lately…" I say with a slight roll of the eyes.

"Tell me about it…" he says. I am glad we are at a more… cheerful pace. I look over to my left and the waiter has brought our food.

"Dinner is served!" he says. I look down at the massive pepperoni pizza down on the table. Even the smell is like a spicy slap to the face. I feel like almost drooling. I look over across the table to Jay and we begin eating. The pizza was already cut so I grab a piece. I take a bite and the savory pepperoni and the sweet sauce strikes at my taste buds. I chew down on the thin crust. This is so delicious… From the spicy pepperoni to the gooey, handmade mozzarella, this is extravagant. I gaze over to Jay who also seemed to be humbly enjoying his pizza and I smile. This date is going so well…

"This is so good…" he says.

"I know right…" I say and we continue eating. After we finish the waiter hands us our check and we leave the restaurant. We start heading to the movies.

**Cece's Pov**

I was lying on the couch talking with Anne and Cole when hothead decided to barge into the game room.

"Have any of you seen Jay or Nya?" he asks

"They are on their date, remember?" I say.

"What date?" he looks frustrated.

"You know… the date I got Nya that fantastic dress for… you know Anne, I heard that the restaurant they were going to was really… romantic… I wonder how things will… turn out, for the love birds…" I say just to irritate Kai, Nya told me how overly protective he was.

"WHAT?" He says.

"Chill, Nya is in good hands… when he breaks her heart that is when you should get angry…" I say then he sits "or are you… jealous?" I laugh.

"Cece, be nice!" Anne says.

"Ok…" I sigh; there is no arguing with Anne. Kai is lucky…

"Isn't it Cole's night to cook?" I ask my self, staring of into space.

"Jay and Nya are so lucky!" Kai says.

"Hey!" Cole says and we all turn our heads and look at him cynically.

"At least have someone help you!" Kai says then he mumbles "so at least we will not be sick to our stomachs…" I giggle a bit after he said that.

"If it will get you two to shut up!" he is obviously not referring to Anne.

"How about…" I think and remember how great a cook Anne is… heh, heh… "Anne helps you." I practically shove her into Cole who was leaving to make dinner. She then stares at me and I smile ruthlessly. They both then leave. I am now alone with Kai… hm…

**Anne POV**

How dare she do that! How did she know… she must be psychic…? Cole and I both walk into the kitchen.

"So… um… what were you planning to make?" I ask unsure what to say.

"Duck chowder!" He says… oh my!

"How about something simpler" I say and stare at him strait into those emerald eyes.

"Well… I was going to…" he says

"How about we cook spaghetti?" I suggest because I know how to cook that! How could Cole possibly mess this up? *imagines scene showing the ruins of a burning bounty…*

"Sure" he says and I smile.

**Later**

"Cole! What are you doing? You're burning the noodles! I say

"I thought the sauce needed more spice!" he says. I run over to the stove to turn down the heat and grab the ground ginger and cream of tartar out of Cole's hands.

"Trust me Cole," I stare deeply into his eyes. "Less is more." I must be very persuasive because he agrees. The rest of dinner was smooth sailing at that point.

"Wow Anne, you are a great cook" he says and I blush

"Well, thank you Cole but really… I am not that good… spaghetti is the most I know… besides a few other things…." I say.

"Do not kid yourself, Anne. You are fantastic at cooking." He says which makes me smile.

"Thanks, you're not as bad as they say… just misguided"

"Thanks…?"

"We should get this food out to everybody" I say firmly "We do not want to keep them waiting." We both leave with the spaghetti. I set the bowl on the dinning table and I look at everyone minus Jay and Nya.

"Wow, this actually is not half bad…" Kai says.

"Thanks" both Cole and I say at the same time.

**Jays POV**

Nya and I just walked out of the movie, it was fairly good. We exit the movie theater and onto the street.

"Should we head back to the bounty?" She asks. I look up to the sky to see the sun was setting. I just realized something. I bet no one told Kai about this date…

"Maybe we should take a walk. It is beautiful outside." I say.

"Sure" she smiles brightly and her amber eyes glimmer like the light at the end of the day. We walk through a park by the water. We walk by the shore and she suddenly grabs my hand. I feel her smaller one fit into mine. I sigh happily, Nya is so amazing.

"I must be the luckiest man in the world…" I mumble to myself. I look over to Nya who was blushing and I smile. I gaze profoundly in her eyes and she looks into mine. We stand there overwhelmed and unable to be moved. I gently lay my forehead against hers while my vision dances into her Amber eyes. I place my hand on her cheek as we indulge ourselves with ecstasy through a passionate kiss. As the kiss comes to an end I still hold her in my arms. I hold her in till we decide to continue walking through the park. We watch as the sun departs and slowly head back to the bounty.

* * *

**Did no one want to review chapter 9…? *sits in the corner while wallowing in despair* WHAT HAPPENED GUYS? IS MY STORY NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR ****ONE PERSON**** TO REVIEW?... I guess it is understandable because it was filler-ish… but still this week I had no internet access so I was looking forward to reading some reviews! So I was pretty disappointed… Sometimes when I read a story I sometimes have trouble thinking of something to say. But SOMEONE could have at least just said GOOD JOB! AND EVENTHOUGH I WILL UPDATE EVERY WEEK AND YALL DON'T HAVE TO BEG FOR ME TO UPDATE DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN BE CARELESS! I WAS EVEN GOING TO WRITE AN ONESHOT YESTERDAY BUT I WAS TOO DEPRESSED! Sorry if that was a little harsh, I was even tempted to not update and to not post chapter ten TODAY while instead I post an authors note saying SOMEONE has to review chapter nine before I post chapter 10, yet if you just didn't read chapter nine this week I am sorry for this long A/N. But maybe if no one reviews a FUTURE chapter again I could STILL not post though…**

**Ninjago; Masters of Sarcasitzu**

**SergeantSarcasm7 at your service!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11; Tacit and Perplexed**

**Nya POV**

I sit down and lay on my bed exhausted. I dreamily think of my date with jay. The girls then casually walk in the room. They start to get ready for bed.

"How was your date, Nya?" Cece asks.

"It was spectacular!" I say

"Wow, you totally have to tell us all about it!" Emma asks. I then describe to them the date in perfect detail.

"And when we were walking in the park the sunset was so romantic but when I grabbed his hand it only took a minute before we… kissed!" I say with a squeal

"You kissed?" Everyone besides me says in union, astounded.

"It was amazing!" I lay back down on my bed.

"It is so great that you have found someone to be with, you are so lucky Nya" Anne says

"Yeah, but it is not like the rest of us will be forever alone, at least we would have each other though…" Cece pronounces "It is not like the rest of the people on this ship are as old as sensei Wu or anything…." Cece nudges Anne shoulder.

"Seriously Cece, we have been over this! Is this some lame excuse to someday make a wedding dress or something?" Anne says

"Come on Anne! All I want is your happiness…" Cece says and is that sarcasm I hear?

"How about you make your own wedding dress, MRS. HOTHEAD!" Anne yells

"Bring it on!" Cece says then rushes to Anne.

"STOP!" says Emma and both Anne and Cece stop in their place. We all stare at each other speechless in till Emma brings us a suggestion.

"How about we play Truth or Dare?" Emma requests.

"Sure why not?" I agree.

"Could I go first?" Anne asks and I say she can so she decides to ask Emma "Truth or dare."

"Hmm... truth" she says

"Let me think of something" Anne says then stops to think of a question. "Where would you say your latest crush is at the moment?" She asks and Emma goes red.

"Well, I do not really think I have a crush but I kind of like someone…" she stops not wanting to admit anything but continues anyway "On the bounty." She manages to get it out

"Well who she likes seems pretty obvious then" Cece proclaims

"What?" Emma says

"Your turn" Cece then says and Emma nods then she faces me.

"Truth or dare" she asks and I pick truth

"Do you think your boyfriend is marriage material?" Emma asks which makes me feel awkward but I answer anyway... it takes a moment.

"Eventually maybe" I say.

"I wonder what would happen if Kai heard that!" Cece says

"I think he is cool with it now." I say with a smile. I then choose between Cece and Anne

"Cece, truth or dare" I ask

"Dare" she says then I try to think of one

"You have to let us give you a make over and you can not refuse no matter what we do to you!" I say and everyone starts giving Cece the worse makeover ever. We get hairspray and poof up her blond hair to make a poor excuse of an afro. We smear lipstick all over her face and finally we put on really red blush on her cheeks. When we show her a mirror we all laugh.

"Truth or dare" Cece says to Anne.

"Wow, I feel like I am between a rock and a hard place… truth…?" answers Anne while Cece smiles widely.

"If you could date one of the ninja, who would it be?" She says with a large grin

"If you really want to know, I seem to like Cole a bit. So I would pick him!" Anne says and Cece smiles evilly, however before Cece could say anything Emma beats her to it.

"Do you mind if I could be excused?" Emma says and looks over to the window "I wish to be in my element." Emma asks

"You do not have to ask Emma…" I say and Emma leaves and walks out of the door.

"So how about for another round?" suggests Cece

"Why not?" says Anne and I agree.

**Zane's POV**

The deck of the bounty makes small creeks as I stroll down the deck. I look up to the dark sky. There is barely any sun left. Only a shade of plink spreads thinly across the horizon which is being engulfed in a dark navy blue. It seems like it is not quite dark but it is after sunset. The cool breeze flies by me as I look up to the sky. Today there are not many stars out. The stars… I look around the sky but I am surprised I am not alone. I look to see that someone is up on the roof of the bounty. I look closer to see who it is. I cannot see from here so I start to climb the roof to investigate.

I climb upon the top of the bounty and I see that it is Emma. She gently turns her head in my direction. Her black hair hides her face as she is curled up with her knees up to her chest. I only see one of her vivid sky blue eyes but then she quickly turns her head back around. In the position she is in she looks upset. She is looking down into her knees. I walk carefully on the roof and I sit beside her at a comfortable distance.

"Are you ok?" I ask. She waits a while before she answers and sighs.

"Am I ok…?" she looks up to the sky. "I have been asking that question myself" she looks in my direction.

"What are you doing up here then?" I am unsure of what else to say… She looks down.

"Trying to clear my head… currently it is not going very well…"

"I was trying to do that earlier. I have been experiencing… confusing events…" I say

"Yes, that is defiantly it." She looks me in the eyes. "It is odd… I know so much… but it feels like I do not understand anything…" I think for a moment.

"Does this have to do with being the Seer of stars?" I inquire

"Yes, it is like watching the world go by and I cannot even do anything about it. All I can do is… nothing… All I can do is to wait… but it has been driving me insane. To belong to such a quiet world and not… feel anything, it is almost… painful." She ends with a sigh.

"Who can understand it? There is no logical explanation for the future or emotion… it is good enough simply to know it when you see it."

"But watching it… makes me want to live it. Yet for my own protection… when the experience is unexpectedly painful… or even when it is happy, I do not feel a thing… Perhaps someday I will understand." She says. I look up into the almost starless sky.

"Yes, perhaps someday…" I say and look over to Emma. The moonlight casts a beam down on her creating shadows along with highlights. The small breeze makes her hair float through the air, giving her a sense of mystery. I do not understand why I am so determined to comprehend this strange desire… I look over as she shivers slightly in the spot she is in. I wish I had a blanket…

"Are you cold?" I ask. She looks me in the eyes. Her eyes are as bright as the sky and they glow like the galaxy. We sit there tacit, left to conjecture in chaos. She then looks around and says;

"Yes, I am cold. It seems very late. Perhaps I shall go to bed?" she gets up and walks away, I immediately react.

"No!" I say she turns around to face me. Her hair glides down to her shoulders and she looks at me perplexed. "Could you… stay?" I ask. Her eyes glimmer with confusion and… emotion, something I haven't seen before in her eyes.

"Ok…" She says and blushes. She then decides to sit by me, very close. I feel all my gears go in full swing. Am I blushing or overheating? Yet there is nothing wrong with my system… Emma shivers again. I look at her and feel a sense of… worry. I place my hand on hers, she is cold. She grabs it and looks up into my eyes. They sparkle more than ever. She then takes her chance to lean against me and puts her head on my shoulder. We both look up into the midnight sky where inexplicably more stars have become visible. I gently smile to myself and hold her softly in my arms.

All I want is for her to stay. I gently close my eyes and concentrate. Why and how do I feel this way, I am not sure how I feel about it. I then feel her stir in my arms. I look to see what is wrong. I look down into her sky blue eyes but then her eyes squint shut. She crumbles and holds her throbbing head I gently rub her back until it stops. She looks up into my eyes and drops a single tear. She gets up and leaves. I look at her as she walks slowly away. She turns back a couple steps away from me and sees the confusion in my eyes. She kneels down and looks me in the eyes. She places her hand on my cheek and gently kisses my forehead. She gets up and truly leaves me perplexed.

**THREE TIMES! THREE TIMES! I HAD TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER THREE TIMES! The first time I wrote part of the next chapter but then there was an error and I lost a lot of what I wrote (mostly everything besides Zane's POV) finally I decided I should write them playing truth or dare at the beginning of the chapter… the reason I did this is because I need a lot to happen before… something happens… But wasnt it this chapter great?For all you Zane fans and those who like my charcter Emma are instore for alot of dramma, suspense and FLUFF! I am good at writing there parts much more then everyone elses though. YET I SHALL TRY AND DO MY BEST! and everyone! thanks so so so so so much for the awesome reviews! XD *rings bell and Zane poofs out of noware* LET THEM EAT COOKIES! *zANE THROWS OUT FRESHLY baked Zane-cookies out to the audence* **

"**You may know Animals, but we know [Sarcasitzu]" ~Kai**

**SergeantSarcasm7 at your service!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12; Do all wise people drink tea?**

**Cole's POV (The next day, in the morning)**

I walk down the hall when I hear someone playing a violin. It must be Anne I think. I get closer to the sound and I come to the game room. Why did she had to pick this place to practice? I slowly open the door and attempt to not disturb her playing. quietly I sit down on the couch behind her. She stops in the middle on the song frustrated at her mistake. I clap my hands and she is startled because she did not know she was not alone. She turns around to find it is me.

"Hi Cole" She says

"You are a really good violinist, Anne." I complement

"Um... thanks? But I am not that good. I have like; robot Lego figure hands!" She then mimics a Lego clamp. I laugh as I think of Zane.

"I am pretty sure that would be offensive to robots if you where not amazing." I say and she blushes and smiles.

"No matter how much I practice my fingers are always too slow. I guess that is why I was never in the first chair of the section. Ever sense I was little I have been practicing this violin. When I was much younger my father had died so this is all I have left of him. A year ago I applied for a scholarship for the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts and I got in to one of their orchestras. That is when I moved away from Acacia village and from Cece." She says then looks at me

"I used to go to the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts, but I ran away a long time ago. My dad really wanted me to follow in his foot steps, but it just was not me." I say

"What did you do at the school?" she asks

"I was a dancer"

"Wow, I am horrible at dancing." She says

"Really, how bad could you be?"

"Really bad" She says and I laugh.

"I could teach you if you want… so I could make up for the cooking lessons" I say pretty amused and I stand up.

"You do not have to…" She says but then I gently take the violin out of her hand and place it in the case. She smiles and I give her a twirl.

"Do you want an encore?" she asks and takes back the time she goes through the song with no mistakes.

"That is much better!" I say and she smiles.

"I think it is time for breakfast." She says and we head to breakfast.

**Cece POV**

I sit on the table by Anne and wait for Kai to bring out breakfast. After a while Anne brings up a question.

"When are you going to make our fighting attire, Cece?" Anne asks

"Oh yeah, I think I started a while ago but I am far from done. Would you and Emma like to help me?" I ask and they both agree. After breakfast we get started right away.

"I am not the most skilled fighter of the group. This being by I am a seer unlike you, you are a warrior. It should help me be able to comfortable and it should describe more of who I am. Something… elegant and mysterious" Emma requests. I do not normally make clothes for combat. Well, besides that one time… I start on sketching everyone's attire. I should be green; Emma should be Navy blue, and Anne silver.

"How are we going to make armor" I ask myself

"I heard that Nya and Kai were blacksmiths" Anne says.

"Good idea, could you get Nya for me?" I say and she leaves. Emma has a small poncho over a purple tank top. She also has a long but not too long of a skirt. I feel the smooth sample fabric with small intercut designs like the stars in the sky. **(It is basically what she wears on the cover art)** I decide what mine should be; a simple V neck shirt (It is a mild v neck just for the style of collar in the shirt) with short sleeves. I also wear something similar to a long loincloth. But underneath I wear pants that resemble what a genie would wear. On the sides of the pants are embroidered vines. Nya comes into the room and I show her my design; Chest/shoulder plates and shin guards. It also has a skirt which I know I can make. She nods her head then starts working on it. After a few hours we all try our clothes on (I also did a few tweaks to Nya's armor, the stuff she wears under the Samurai suit). We come out and we look at my handiwork and we look amazing! We head out of the stuffy room and head out for the deck for fresh air and to train with the ninja. I then ask Emma a question before we reach the deck.

"What about the kunoichi of light?" I ask

"I think it may be a while before we meet her… a few other things will have to happen before she comes into the light" she then laughs at her own pun. We then walk out into the deck. I smile as I walk down the deck, it seems like the ninja are impressed by my sewing skills. I look over to Anne who is talking to Cole.

"Wow Anne, you look great!" Cole mentions

"Thanks, Nya and Cece they were the ones who made it!" Anne replies. And I turn my attention to Emma and Zane. He seems very transfixed by my design then politely complements her and she blushes. (They are too far away to hear clearly) I turn over to hothead who was as well staring.

"What, no complement, hothead?" I say and he frowns. We then start training for the day in our new attire.

**Nya POV**

I think I like Cece's suggestion of instead of red I dress in purple, (She is referring to her Samurai suit) purple seems to be my color. I then give another kick to the dummy but it seems like there is more force to the kick than usual. I guess Emma is right as well. The wind must have aided me, giving my punches and kicks much more force. I smile as I punch the dummy again even harder.

I turn around to see that Zane and Emma are sparring. I watch as they both use stealthy techniques to evade each others defenses. It seemed that Zane would win but then Emma turns it around but does not quite win. Zane flings a shuriken at Emma but then she jumps out of the way. She then dashes at Zane and slips down between his feet. She is now behind him. She then throws a punch but Zane had turned around quickly and stopped her fist from punching him. However she then slips from his grip and makes the decision to trip him. He steps out of the way and he strikes at her shoulder to unbalance her. She stumbles but then regains her balance! Will this battle ever end! She then pulls out a dagger and throws it at him. He jumps out of the way but she was expecting that. She quickly trips him at the spot. Yet then he grabs her arm and brings her down with him. They both lay down on the deck of the bounty and I chuckle to myself. They get up and shake hands.

"Now, after seeing that, Emma, I now think the Cosmic Legion has gotten a lot stronger. Yet I think we may need to work on our powers." I suggest

"That is true. Maybe we should work together on that." She says

"Ok." I say and I get Cece and Anne. I explain to them our goal.

"I got an idea!" Emma says then leaves. I look to Anne and Cece; I have gotten to know them fairly well.

"I agree, since we have not really done much to strengthen our powers…" Anne says "I am not sure what the knight of the moon does, like what power the moon holds, that I may employ and make use of it."

"Well you just summed that up, Anne." Cece stares at her and Emma returns with a bowl of water and a potted plant. I look at her cynically. She hands Cece the plant.

"It is imperative that we develop our skills because-" Emma stops to become lost in profound thought. Her eyes are full of sadness, frustration, and… confusion. She knocks herself out of it and shakes her head to focus. She stares us in the eyes "_the Serpentine will become stronger and they shall fuel the upcoming darkness they wish to bring to Ninjago with revenge_" after she says that we stare at her dumbfounded. Then she snaps us out of that by requesting that Cece to test herself by practicing on the plant.

Cece looks at the plant for a second and then closes her eyes. When she is ready she opens them and focuses her attention on a dummy that was near us. She raises her hand and the plant's green vines grow larger and fiercely strikes and swathes the dummy. She clenches her fist and the vines squeeze the dummy zealously.

When Emma hands Anne the bowl of water she looks at Emma confused. Emma then explained about how the moon has a power over the earth's tides and she thought Anne could control water somehow. Anne Places the bowl down and thinks for a second. She waves her hand back and worth with her wrist like a conductor and we all see the waves forming in the bucket. She raises her hands and a large wave forms. She then washes out a dummy she was aiming. Well all look amazed besides Emma who looks very content and seems proud of Anne.

"I think we all just need to think outside the box to earn our powers I think you too should try to work on it." She says to Anne and Cece and they both leave. She then turns to me and we decide to sparr. I give her a blast of air but she brings up a shield out of thin air to protect herself. I then think maybe I should try a tornado. I run around Emma very fast and by her startled visage I can already tell she knows what I am doing. When I form a tornado it swirls Emma all around the deck. However before the tornado can fling her out of the tornado she forms a ball of energy around herself and the tornado disappears. She seems to be in a lotus position with her eyes closed. She looks almost like a star. She then opens her eyes and relaxes and she stands on the deck

"Great job, we are really getting much stronger! I am going inside to get some iced tea." She says and I continue to train. However throughout training one question lingers in my mind; _do all wise people drink tea?_

* * *

**Well I love iced tea and so does Emma… yummy iced tea… Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. Lots wil happen in the future and thanks for all the reviews! I have drawn some ruff drawings of there attire however I cannot post any of my drawings on deviantart for a bit because I do not have the drawings on me at the moment. Probably a week or two. I also have one that I drew inspired by the last chapter! Nothing that important happened this chapter but I promise you... I am a evil author... MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Jay strikes lightning in the distance* thanks Jay! Please review! **

"**Complete the training course before I finish my tea then we will see if you are ready [*cough, cough*to learn Sarcasitzu]"~Sensei Wu**

**SergeantSarcasm7 at your service!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13; Crimson Eyes**

**Emma's POV (the next day)**

I toss and turn until I finally decide to get out of my comfy bed. It is early in the morning and the sun is rising. I walk outside and sip my iced tea which I had just gotten from the kitchen. I do not think anyone is awake yet. I lean on the rails and glance onto the blue water of the ocean and look up to the sky. The white clouds gradually move in the daylight blue. perhaps now could be a good time to practice. I look down at my palm as I form a small luminosity like a star in the middle of my hand. The miniature star lays relaxed in my hand as I try to harness my power. I breathe deeply as I stand there in a meditative state. My eyes widen as I sense something. I turn around while my midnight mane blows in the breeze. I start to dash to the bridge as the bounty's alarm goes off.

I am one of the first to arrive at the bridge. I look to see where the Serpentine where attacking. Zane is the next person to arrive followed by Nya, Cole, Jay Lloyd, and Kai. I grimace as I see the amount of Serpentine attacking Ninjago city. Luckily we where docked in a harbor very close. Nya flies the bounty towards Ninjago city and when we arrive we meet at the deck.

"Wow, there are a lot of Serpentine down there." Jay says looking down the rails.

"Seems like their numbers have gotten bigger" says Kai and the thought of that frightens me.

"No matter what, we must stop them" I say and look over to make eye contact with Zane's ice blue eyes. I think quickly as to why this connection is so strong between us. I turn around and dash out of the deck and onto the streets with everyone behind me.

**Kai POV**

I dart through the furor and tumult filled streets and use my spinjitzu to attack the serpentine. I punch a Hypnobrai in the face who was trying to hypnotize me and I fight against some Fangpyres. It seems like the multitudes of serpentine are overwhelming. I see in the distance Emma in combat versus Skales and Lloyd using his powers to assault all the serpentine around him. I turn around, dash to a serpentine, and kick him in the side and finally he falls down. I search around me and I cannot find Nya anywhere in sight. I become worried but use my spinjitzu to attack many more Serpentine.

I look around me and analyze the damage the Serpentine have caused to Ninjago city. Luckily it is very early in the morning so not many people have left to work yet. It makes me wonder why they chose to attack at this time. I turn around quickly as there was a Serpentine behind me ready to attack. I continue to use my spinjitzu and assault the many snakes around me. Something about this seems… suspicious.

My spinjitzu leads me near Cece and Cole who are surrounded by numerous snakes. Cece uses a bow to shoot arrows at the Serpentine while Cole and I use our elemental swords. I feel that the Serpentine have become overwhelmed by us but they seem still determined to attack us. I become face to face with the Fangpire general who uses both of his heads to taunt me. I furiously attack him and he fights back. Him and I become apart of a heated duel in the middle of the battle ground filled streets of Ninjago city. What I still don't get is how they got so strong all of a sudden. Before they disappeared around the time we went to the dark island they seemed to be weak in numbers but now they have been granted additional strength. Fangtom finally retreats from our duel and slithers away.

"How did the Serpentine get so strong?" Cole asks.

"Who knows what they did underground I guess…" I suggest. There seem to become less serpentine while we fight. Yet I am having trouble to find a few of the members of our team in such chaos. I can see Anne, Lloyd and Zane but I cannot find Nya anywhere.

**Nya POV**

In the anarchy the Serpentine have created I find myself very far away from the rest of our team. In this far off area there are less Serpentine then where everyone else is fighting. I throw a blade I had with me and it hits a serpentine. Looking around me, I am surrounded by an overwhelming amount of serpentine. I see Emma near by but I cannot see anyone else. Yet I think if I turn the corner I may see Jay or Kai. I imagine we all have realized the newfound strength of the Serpentine. I believe Emma saw this coming, which was why she seemed so worried the other day. Emma comes closer to me with great worry in her eyes. I think confusedly until I am suddenly stuck down by a Constrictai, I look up to see it is the general. Emma wants to help me but she turns around and is almost tripped by Skales' large tale. I try to get up to help her but I have my own problems. Skalidor holds me in his tight grip as I attempt to escape. I try to relax but Skalidor sees what I am doing. Before I know it I am unconscious from the lack of air.

**Emma POV**

Shocked and afraid I stand in astonishment to see Skalidor bring Nya down into comatose. A spark inside me declares to save Nya. However I am delayed by this profound battle with Skales. I turn around to face him and I look him strait in the eyes. I stand tall, concentrate, and begin to attack. I bring out two shining daggers and stand in a fighting position. I only realize his hypnotic powers until he retorts by hypnotizing me. I still look into his dazzling and alluring deep scarlet eyes and he looks into my pure sky blue ones. He begins his hypnotism but I still concentrate. As he looks more profoundly into my eyes he steps back in shock. I realize what has happened and I am astounded, he is unable to control me. However before I can retaliate, it is too late. Skalidor comes up behind me and knocks me out cold. I lay on the ground unconscious in the middle of battle.

**None POV**

Skales looks stunned into Skalidor's eyes confused, but in deep thought while Skalidor is dumfounded by Emma's ability to avoid his fellow General's hypnotism. But alas Skales decides to pick up the unconscious human and follow Skalidor who also has another kidnapped human while the Serpentine retreats suddenly; they have what they came for.

Speechless the Ninja and the Cosmic Legion gather themselves after the Serpentine's unexpected retreat. Zane, Jay, and Kai look concerned and dreadfully worried because they cannot find the two members of the Cosmic Legion they care most about. Realization hits them with a chair as they discover the Serpentine's real purpose. They turn the corner to find the scene of the crime. Kai kneels down to the ground to find what was once apart of his sister's samurai suit. They look down in defeat as they grasp that Emma and Nya are nowhere to be found.

**Nya's POV**

I wake up alone in a cell in a very dreary place. I remember what happened and panic fills me up to the brim. I move closer to the bars of my cell to see guards along with two Serpentine generals. I grab onto the bars and discovered the shackles around my arms and legs. I notice that they removed my armor and I am left with slightly torn up clothes that where under the armor. I stare loathsomely and ominously into Fangtom's eyes and avoid Skales' gaze knowing what would happen. They whisper things to each other until Skales concludes; very loudly compared to their inaudible whispers that he will hypnotize me to what seemed like to prove that his powers have not weakened, the last part interests me somewhat because it makes me ponder why he would think that. I respond quickly by turning around frustrated, refusing to be hypnotized. I retreat to a corner quickly knowing the position I have been forced into. hearing them door unlock and open and for a second the hopes of escaping race through my mind, however my dreams shatter like glass when I look down to my bind wrists. I sense Skales' approach but I continue to face the corner. I struggle as the wicked snake with the hypnotic powers forces me to turn around to face his horrid crimson eyes. I scowl as I stare into his eyes while my self-control leaves me. Afterwards I lay there prostrate and paralyzed in my sorrow, I think of my brother and beloved Jay. The thought of me being alone paralyses me, dumfounded I wait in my melancholy. A single tear falls down my face and onto the cold ground as I linger and morn to be saved. I hear both Skales and Fangtom leave my presence.

**Skales' POV**

I slither through the monotonous and haunting place where we are keeping our hostages and I head to the other human who had experienced the rebuttal of my hypnotic powers, who is currently being tested to see if it is only me at fault or if she is a the weakness for my whole tribe. We have sent our most strong willed Hypnobrai to face her. When I enter the place where she is kept Rattla comes up to me.

"None of us were successful Ser." He says nervously, but with respect and fear. I scowl as I look down on him.

"Is this the best we can do? How could this be? How can some weak human be so resistant to our hypnotic powers?" I say frustrated while the scout shivers in fear. "You are dismissed" I say to him and he leaves. I look through the bars and look at her.

"I have a name you know" she says as she dares to look me strait in the eyes. "It is Emma." She says. I look pondering and angry into 'Emma's' eyes, which are a vibrant and pure sky blue. My eyes widen in realization when her eyes reminds me… of her. For a second I cannot help but to lament in my sorrow before I look back to this tortuous human. She sits carefully and looks at her shackles. She looks back up to me with hateful eyes, hateful sky blue eyes. When I stare at them it is almost painful. I think to myself; what is this reoccurring nightmare I have before me?

Without warning she crumbles to the ground mysteriously. She holds onto her head as I stare at her confused and speechless. How do eyes, so strong willed crumble before me. She lays in her own agony; even if I would console her, she has no comfort. She recovers as quickly as her sudden illness came. She turns back to face me at first with dreadful fear which brings me pride because how pitiful she looks, but it also brings me sorrow because of the other side her eyes that reminds me of the one person I once knew. She then quickly refuses to fear me and returns to her anarchist like self unexpectedly before my eyes. I am shocked because of the great sudden irony. She loses control of herself because of an unexpected source.

"_Stronger and stronger we go, round and round and around we go_." She begins toying with me. "_What you seek, you already have_" her haunting grin then disappears "_UP and DOWN you shall LOOK until YOU find the DARKNESS._" She then grimaces and continues "_and enemies struggle, yet with turning tables_." She comes back to reality. A tear falls down her face but then she passes out and falls down to the cold cell floor. I let out a breath I was holding. I ponder profoundly of what she said and I am confused. I leave her cell wondering why she told me this and what it meant.

**None POV**

As our heroes return to their dwelling they are forced to face what had happened. They meet in the bridge and search for Serpentine locations. Alas, they find nothing. At nightfall Zane looks out into the night sky looking for the stars. A great uneasiness overcomes his gears as he senses danger in the missed seer's heart. Right before this feeling of pain ends he receives a message. _I am dangerous Zane... I do not feel I am limited to reveal simply the secrets of the Cosmic Legion… So if I where to fall into the wrong hands… I could reveal something from the future to anyone… even our enemies… _Zane stands in place fearing of what may have just happened. He looks up upon the starless night.

**A lot has happened in one chapter hasn't it? Haha... what a chapter! Thank you everyone I never expected so many review so suddenly! Emma, poor Emma... she is one of my favorite OC S... I am a really crazy author! TB-) is story is like over 20,000 words! And I have like 6 more that I having posted yet... oh my! ****I got a question that I thought of but could not come up with an answer. So far, how do you think the ninja would react if they read this story?**

"**That ship has rocket boosters?"~ Dr. Julien**

**ME; *sarcastically* Nooooo… *turns to face the audience* **

**SergentSarcasm7 at your service!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14; sky blue, dry clouds…**

**Anne POV**

Everyone is at the bridge searching for Emma and Nya. Hopefully, we will find them soon. We all miss them and we are all very worried. However those who are suffering the most are Kai, Jay and Zane. It is obvious how Jay and Kai would be affected. Yet I am the most ponderous and worried for Zane. Mostly because I have overheard him that he is confused as to why he misses Emma so much, which is a lot more then the rest of us. To me however the answer to his divergence is simple and clear. I consider everyone knows or feels the spark between them. Everyone besides Emma and Zane knows they must both like each other. I am curious because I want to know why they don't know that their bond is actually the feeling love.

As for Kai and Jay how much they worry is quite adorable if it wasn't for the fact that Nya is probably in momentous peril. They are both working together well, motivated because of the same thing. It is almost silent in the bridge because everyone is busy searching.

"Sigh, if only I had a dollar for every time someone kidnapped Nya." Jay quietly says even though now is not the best time to make the joke. Kai looks at him slightly offended but surprisingly he shakes it off and starts to search again on the computer.

**Dr. Julien's POV (We never see that one in this kind of story, don't we?)**

I watch as my son, Zane unnoticed walks out of the bridge. Worried, I follow him out at a respectable distance. He looks out into the sky while leaning on the upper rails of the ship. I stand next to him and he leans his head down.

"Are you ok Zane?" I ponder.

"I just feel… like… I am in chaos…" He looks up to face me. "Why, do I feel this way? Am I sick or malfunctioning? It seems like what ever it is… it is getting worse…" He says baffled and worried and I am perplexed as well. It takes me a moment to think how to reply to this. I look out to the blue sky.

"Which system do you think is malfunctioning?" he faces me with a countenance infused with poignant chaos yet lost in profound consideration.

"I have checked my systems numerous of times… but there are no physical causes to the conflict… yet it sometimes has corporal indications yet most of the time it affects the mental functions... hard to describe really… the easiest way to put it is… that there is something that does not perform operations correctly or computably with my processor…" he answers. After thinking for a while I reply.

"It must have to do with your emotional functions… Does this have to do with Emma?" I ask and he faces me with a very solemn visage and he stops to consider an answer.

"It has been like this almost ever sense she arrived…" he stops talking for a few moments. "What I am feeling… is it what Jay and Nya feel?" I stand there shock at first, then amazed and surprised. "How can this be father?" he pleads. All this leads me to one conclusion.

"Do you love her?" I simplify and he looks up to the sky. Minutes go by as he processes the question I have gave him.

"Yes" he finally answers bewildered but determined and more understood. I feel proud that I was able to create something, no someone to be able to comprehend complicated emotions like love. I smile as I feel glad that my son has the ability to find true happiness. He looks up to the sky but gives a worried sigh, we must find Emma soon.

**Emma's POV (**_**My Eyes**_** by Christina Perri, I recommend listening to it while you read if you can. But if not, the song is very slow and does not have much of a melody to it. The notes stay the same pretty much, basically read it like poetry then.)**

_My eyes, are so tired  
They should sleep  
But they won't  
They don't  
They won't let me pass this up_

My eyes are stuck open in love  
They want more of him  
They need less of this  
They're everything  
They're unbelievable

My eyes are lonely and cold  
They're young  
And they're old  
They're looking for a way out  
And a moment to let you in  
They want nothing to do with me  
And only want to do with him  
They're hungry  
I'm warning  
And I'm scared

They won't let me thrive  
They'll need everything you own  
Make it all so real  
By learning to feel  
What's not really happening  
What's going on is much more  
Then I ever hoped for  
Ever hoped for

And I'd much rather imagine it…  
Then not live at all!

I lay on the ground of the icy and dreary cell as my mind repeatedly plays the same song over and over again. I shiver once more but the cold… reminds me of Zane. I place my hand over my heart on my chest as I try to figure what this is. With a stoic countenance, I profoundly breathe and think of Zane. I close my eyes as I listen to the song that is replaying in my mind. I hear a general's presence in front of my cell. I open my eyes and sit up. I look over to discover it is the snake king himself. I smile and remember my immunity to his hypnotism.

"What are you doing here?" I ask he looks back to me, very confused and frustrated, probably because my resistance is like defeat to him and it ought to be painful.

"I may be unable to hypnotize you-for what ever reason-but you are still my prisoner and soon those pesky ninja and the rest of the Cosmic Legion will come to find you and it will be a trap!" He says

"Oh yes, one of the oldest evil schemes in the book! Both you and I know that they are way too powerful to be conquered and tricked so easily!" I declare.

"Yet how in the world was I able to capture you and that Samurai, hmm? If they are really that strong, wouldn't they have been able to prevent your capture? I think not! They couldn't possibly save the both of you at least let alone find you!" he says which brings me great worry.

"You should not underestimate them! It will only lead to your downfall!"

"Do not worry, I am not! All the serpentine are at high alert! In case you haven't noticed there are countless guards around your cell along with those outside!" Skales gestures to the guards I can see outside the cell.

"Whatever! I do not need to hear your ruckus to know what you are planning, Skales!" I say and I turn around and face the inside of this cage. I sit beside the bars where Skales is still close.

"I do not need your sass! Of course why does it matter? When the ninja are captured and I defeat them, the people of Ninjago will get what they deserve. How dare they lock us away?"

"But it is the serpentine's fault they were trapped. The people of Ninjago merely were forced to stop the fighting of the warring tribes!"

"Forced? Forced!? They had no right to interfere!"

"They had too! You and your kind were tearing Ninjago apart! What good can you do if you are constantly fighting with one another?"

"Do you understand the pain we have been though? The lives who have suffered? The serpentine lives that were lost and ruined by being locked underground! How does something like what they did go unpunished?"

"Who were the ones who killed them? It was your own self destruction! Our goal is to protect what is good!"

"AND HOW DID WE BECOME THIS WAY!" We both are silent as I look into Skales' eyes and he looks back at me.

"We cannot change the past but we can affect the future." I suggest.

"How can someone change destiny?" Skales poses.

"Who said it was your destiny?" I question

"The same person who wrote our fate." shocked, I look into his eyes.

"What is your fate, Skales?" I ask him this.

"The same as hers" he says trying to hide how upset he was, but who he referring to?

"You can always learn from the past" I say sympathetically

"But the past can hurt you too" he retorts

"What has hurt you?" I say knowing this is deeper than just being locked underground.

"I have lost something... something important"

"What?" I ask

"The happiness you stole!" he yells passionately. It makes me wonder who Skales was like before he was locked underground.

"What happened?" I ponder further captivated by what he implies.

"Not all the serpentine fought each other before we were locked under ground. Some even loved each other..." He says as I think; where is he going with this?

"Really, but how?" I reply

"She is passed. She was apart of the… Anacondrai tribe" my eyes widen slightly as I realize what; I mean who Skales has lost.

"So has she past away with her tribe?" I inquire

"Not exactly…"

**(Skales' Pov)**

"The time before we were locked underground was compared to now, a joyful time, but without peace. I do not think any serpentine has truly experienced what the ninja and Cosmic Legion dream of… which is peace… well everyone besides me." I close my crimson eyes thinking of the memories. "There was one moment of pure peace but it only lasted for a second after it was trampled by a world of chaos."

_f_**L**_a_**S**_h_ **B**_a_**C**_k_**!**_!_

I walk through the hot sandy desert as I head to the city of Ouroboros, the city of chaos itself. I look up to the sky when the sun is fairly low and is bound to set soon. The city is far so I suspect we will arrive past sunset. Relieved to not have to travel at night I relax a bit but continue my pace. Don't read me as some coward afraid of the dark but… at night we are vulnerable. All of the different tribes constantly clash with each other as those pathetic humans tremble in fear, which makes weakness dangerous. I stand as I watch the sun slowly set. I hurry to arrive at the city with the rest of Hypnobrai I was traveling with.

After a long day I collapse onto the bed I was given in the city. I take a long glance at the night sky with the multiple stars shining in the shy. We were planning an attack on the Fangpire who has for the time being formed allies with the Anacondrai. We had to stop by the city to rest for the night and gather supplies. I would say we were lucky to make it this far though; the city always has its discrepancy and is often divided. Yet this does not mean our plan will succeed, but what do I know? I am merely a soldier. Exhausted I fall to sleep.

I am woken up by a scout named Rattla and he says I need to get ready to go. I hurry and pack my things before I rush out to meet with the rest of the group. It seems like I would have over slept if it wasn't for Rattla, I should thank him later. For now we continue through the desert until we are able to attack the Fangpyres and Anacondrai. The Fangpire camp is in a forest north of the desert. So it may be a while before we reach them.

The environment forms into a savanna when we head north. This means we are much closer and will hopefully arrive at the Fangpire camp. I notice in the distance trees that seem to be forming a forest. I then turn my head as I hear a rustle in the tall grass. I stare at where it was but after a while I continue on and ignore it. Walking through the tall grass and acacia trees we reach the edge of the forest. I look at the tall trees with the small leaves of the various kinds of trees. We do not get to see to many trees let alone a forest where we subsist. I take a deep breath as the unfamiliar smell of leaves and pine reaches my senses.

I take one step into the forest before a purple blur ambushes me. I react quickly and grab the arm of the Anacondrai who was attacking me who was about to jab me with a dagger. I am given a second of realization to discover that the Anacondrai and Fangpyres had planned a surprise attack all along. They were waiting for us at the edge of the woods. I stare my opponent in the eyes and look into her sky blue eyes. Before I can think of hypnotizing her I hesitate, her sky blue are unusual to the normal fuchsia of the Anacondrai. She turns my weakness into her advantage and breaks out of my grip. After I realize she is out of my grip I take out my sword and I meet with her face to face. I charge and with a big swing I slash my sword but she steps out of its reach. She then lunges forward and attempts to strike me in the side I step away and she misses me by an inch. I look around at my surroundings and I realize I have the disadvantage. She kicks and aims to trip me however I step out of the way while she barely scratches my ankle. I do not bother to figure out her social class because sometimes females have an entirely different set of rules. Normally there are not many, do to their dominant nature they are very feisty. I manage a punch to her shoulder after missing a punch in the side. I start to back away into the savanna but she follows me. It becomes a catch and chase for a while until we stop running near a large acacia tree far away from everyone else's fighting. I turn around and notice I was followed not by one but two snakes. A Fangpire warrior joins the Anacondrai in the chase.

"Now tell me why you too have decided to pick on me?" I ask them tauntingly. I notice their narrowed eyes looking strait at me, but they are a little far away to hypnotize. I hold my sword in my hands and get in a battle position. I do not think two against one is fair but I can hold myself off for a while. I become apart of a sword fight with Fangtom and I would admit I almost beat him if it was not for her, I do not know the Anacondrai's name but I do recognize the warrior Fangtom. I eventually knock the sword out of Fangtom's hand and I decide to use both swords. I turn around and I realize that the Anacondrai was about to attack me. I use my sword to block her dagger and knock it as well out of her hand. With only one dagger she continues to fight against my two swords. However I take my chance and I dash behind her. I hold one of my swords against her neck. Yet behind me I feel the tip of a dagger at my back which was Fangtom who grabbed her other dagger. For a few moments we stand there like that in a stale mate.

"I drop my sword and you drop yours?" I suggest. The Anacondrai gives a smile.

"Sure… and afterwards we can talk over tea…" she says sarcastically.

"Really?" asks Fangtom. Before she could ague I answer Fangtom's question.

"Why not?" and we drop our weapons. "The name is Skales, yours?" I turn to the Anacondrai.

"Emilia" she answers.

* * *

**I am so happy! I got to finally introduce one of my favorite OCs! And I got to post my longest chapter so far! (But more awesomeness is yet to come.) I will continue Skales' back story in the next chapter. I think this was a good start. I would like to thank 1captain obvious for helping me out with the fight scene… I was having some trouble with ideas. I just got back from vacation and I am going to try to write as much as I can before school starts, which for me is plenty of time. Yet I may start making chapters a bit smaller however that will not go into affect in till about… Chapter 20 I think. OH MY I AM A GENIOUS I AM FANGIRLING OVER MY OWN STORY! This makes it much harder not to reveal anything! XD**

**Emma; don't worry I will make sure you don't reveal any spoilers! **

**Thanks Emma! Also without further ado SOME RANDOMNESS THAT WAS NESSESARY FOR THE MAKING OF THIS FILM! XD**

***Pacing back and forth across Grand Sensei dareth's mojo dojo, SergeantSarcasm7 nervously sips her orange Julius. She is waiting for 1captain obvious's arrival. The captain leaves the restroom and the Sergeant stops her pacing to greet the captain with a salute.* Can you read my story now Captain? LOL!**

**SergeantSarcasm7 at your service!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15; a Heart Doused in the Flames**

**Skales POV**

Emilia… what a wonderful name, Emilia waves her hand right in front of my face as I wake up from my small daydream.

"Hello?" she says

"Oh, I am sorry" I say. The three of us all relax in our temporary truce.

"Am I the only one sick of all this fighting?" Emilia asks. I look down and see a bleeding scratch on the side of my leg. I bend down and apply pressure to the wound.

"I see your point. Yet you don't get anywhere in my tribe without being able to show some fighting skill…" I say.

"Are you referring to the fight for power?" Fangtom asks

"Exactly" I respond.

"Yet I am sick of it!" I hear Emilia storm off. I watch as she walks past the tree. It seems like my feet move on there own and I dash to catch her as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" I ask she turns to face me, with every untamed black strand of hair following her in the breeze. Her eyes meet with mine surprised.

"Nowhere…" she replies and I stare at her blue eyes, not trying any hypnotism but to simply look at them, they are so entrancing…

**Scales' POV (three months later)**

I look up to the sky that is painted with numerous colors. After the past few months I think we have become good friends. Well I guess we have been seeing each other for a while… but that is unthinkable! Between two separate tribes? She told me however she had other important matters to attend too. The Anacondrai are in an odd scenario and there are many complicated conflicts in the tribe. In my opinion they are beginning to self destruct, to put it simply. Of course the general is trying his best to handle the situation but with the different attacks from the other tribes who have agreed to try to demolish the Anacondrai the situation has gotten worst. This makes me worry for Emilia, she seems stressed. I like her I guess but it could never happen. Emilia looks over to me. However I cannot shake this small feeling… Every time she looks at me I am overwhelmed by her one of a kind splendor and yet stoic visage. I have gotten to know her very well. She is very serious and was raised very harshly. However I have gotten to know a different side of her that is very outrageous and outgoing with her irreplaceable smiles. Makes me wonder what she thinks of me…

"Are you ok Skales?' she asks

"Oh, it is nothing I was just thinking…" I reply and lean against the large Acacia we normally meet at.

**NONE POV**

As time went by Skales and Emilia both became closer and closer to each other however with the war between the tribes it was becoming more dangerous for them to see each other. At one point most of the fighting was surrounded by the Anacondrai and Hypnobrai.

**Emilia's POV **

I sit against the door and eavesdrop; the general explains his plan to the most important people in the tribe.

"_We must put an end to the Hypnobrai once in for all!" the general says. __**(N/A Not Pythor)**_

"_So what shall we do to stop it then General?" I hear someone else ask._

"_We do not have many allies but the Fangpyres have been very loyal and some of the Venomari still fear us. So we should attack the Hypnobrai and show them who is boss!" I hear the second in command suggest and I hear everyone else agree._

I turn around quickly as I see Pythor, a soldier walk down the hall and I quickly get up off the ground.

"What are you doing here, Emilia?" he asks then looks at the door. I tense anxiously as he answers his own question. "Spying now hmm? Don't worry; I came here to do the same thing… what are they planning now?"

"A large attack on the Hypnobrai…" I say Pythor puts his head against the door and continues to listen. I walk away and say goodbye to Pythor. With an attack that strong, I hope Skales will be ok…

…

I stand in a line while the general inspects his troupes. I am a very skilled fighter so I am near the front. I look to my right to see the Venomari in a group on the left and on the right the Fangpire in a group. Most of the Anacondrai are in the middle besides for some who are on the edges with the different tribes. The General and his second in command explain to the large group of Anacondrai of our part and the other two generals explain to their own tribes. We then leave and head south to where the Hypnobrai camp is.

**Skales POV (a good song to listen to is "Set fire to the rain" by Adele while reading this. IT FITS THEM SO WELL!)**

I was talking to Slithraa, a friend of mine who is also the Warrior until a scout comes running to the general who was nearby.

"The Anacondrai… they… are on their way and ready to attack… AND THEY BROUGHT THE VENAMARI AND FANGPIRES WITH THEM!" The scout catches his breath and explains further.

The general then gathers the tribe, we must prepare for the attack which will be coming soon. We stand in a line as we are informed of the situation. A scout left to contact the Constrictai because we will need reinforcements. I notice I am near the middle but a little left. The walk to where we will meet our fates was slow and painful; I look as I see the Anacondrai, Venomari, and Fangpyres across the horizon. We march toward them while they get closer to us. Both Armies stop before they attack. I take a deep breath in, and out. Suddenly both armies run up to each other and start the battle. A Venomari punched me in the head but I duck and trip him with my foot. I turn around to see another snake attacking me. I engage in battle and I am so far doing very well. I continue to defend and attack other snakes.

I take a deep breath and for a moment I take in everything at once. I think I understand now… us fighting each other is pointless. Why must we be fight? It is our own self-destruction. I find Emilia to the right fighting more of the skilled Hypnobrai who are on the edges and middle. I attack but still keep an eye on Emilia, she begins to attack Slithraa. He is a very skilled fighter but I hope she can take care of herself. I slowly migrate closer to where she is but I still fight against the Anacondrai. I notice Emilia make eye contact with me but she turns around and continues to fight.

I hear a sudden roar and I look over to see a mob of… humans? The legion of humans rushes towards the serpentine. I then hear an irritating noise that sounds like a flute. For the time being the Serpentine begin to unite to defend ourselves against the many Humans who have built up enough courage to fight us. I notice Emilia and Fangtom have both started to fight with me. It seems like the humans have been fully prepared for this fight.

I come across a man with blond hair that is under a metal helmet. Surprisingly though he seems to be wearing attire that is similar of those to a ninja. He holds up a flute, I try to knock it out of his hands but he starts playing before I could do anything. I am temporarily immobilized but Emilia sees me. She rushes in and knocks the flute out of his hands. Yet behind her another human who's attire is similar to the man yet he has darker hair and is paler comes up behind Emilia and plays another flute. She is caught off guard by him and then the blond man strikes her hard with his Katana. I watch in horror when I see her fall on the ground. My eyes widen and heart stops. I stand where I am at and stop attacking. My feet move uncontrollably and I come closer to her. I get on my knees, I hold her up as she looks up to me.

I see blood matching the color of a Hypnobrai's eyes. A tear falls slowly when I realize she will not make it. She smiles up at me and places her hand against my cheek. She then closes her eyes and lays back limp in my arms. That was the last time I ever saw eyes as blue as the sky and at that moment I realized there will never be peace. I look up into the blond man's eyes that look down at me as well scared and frightened.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I scream with agony. The man looks at me and I can tell he knows what he has done to me. Then after a look of gilt from his visage he runs a different direction.

When the Constrictai arrived after a while the Venomari had retreated but the Anacondrai and Fangpyres kept attacking. Then our General was killed and betrayed by an Anacondrai named Pythor. Slithraa grabbed the staff and became General by default. The Hypnobrai had to retreat. The Serpentine where defeated but we where able to escape. Later in the slither pit Fangtom defeated the Fangpire General in battle and became General. The Fangpire ended their alliance with the Anacondrai while I lamented Emilia's death… The Humans continued to fight back and after a lot of suffering they locked us up underground. I watched as we were massacred and I watched how cruel it was. They never should have interfered, a few days after the day of Emilia's death I was locked underground for eternity and my fate was written.

**End of flash back Emma's POV**

I comprehend the story Skales tell me. Yet before I respond Rattla comes rushing into the room.

"The Ninja have been spotted approaching us, General" he says to Skales. I feel the hope of being saved but I also fear the trap Skales has set for them. When I heard Skales talk about his past (I feel why he was so open to tell me was because how much I resemble Emilia so he has mixed feeling towards Me.) it made me think of Zane… made me miss him even more. Skales slithers towards me I slowly back away. Yet then he turns to a guard.

"Did you bring what I requested?" Skales asks

"Yes" the guard says and hands him something. Skales slowly enters the dim cell as I slowly back away from Skales. It takes me a moment to realize what the guard had given him but the next thing I know I am unconscious because of the chloroform Skales had received.

**Jay's POV**

"I found them!" I yell and everyone in the bridge comes closer to me. Nya and Emma are imprisoned in the Hypnobrai tomb.

"Thank goodness!" Cece says while she smiles with relief

"But wait… wouldn't they be expecting us? They most likely will set a trap for us." Anne says.

"Well we have to get them back somehow" I hear Cole say and I set course to the Hypnobrai tomb.

**I tried my hardest to capture perfectly Scales' back story… yup… I pretty much scarred my favorite Serpentine for life! Isn't that nice~ and in the next chapter the ninja will try to save Emma and Nya! What twists and turns will happen next? BTW I changed the rating to T because I did not feel confident in my rating. However in case you haven't noticed I do not swear AT ALL and do not wish to write mature themes… however in the future if I wish I will be able to write battles in better detail and not be afraid of writng going above a k+ rating. I hardly ever check ratings when I read a fanfic so to me ratings are not really a problem. In less of course it has too mature and descriptive matter. Velvetpersona may be an exception though… I hope this will not be a problem! XD**

"**Sensei Wu, your [Sarcasitzu] is rusty!" ~Samukai**

"**Nothing like bone to sharpen its edge, Samukai" ~Sensei Wu (True, true)**

**SergeantSarcasm7 at your Service!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16; a Pure White Blizzard in Dark Obscurity Part-1**

**Nya's POV**

I sit in an algid prison restrained by shackles, yet even if I could be released from them I still have to deal with the cell I have been placed in. I have been in here for a while but I overheard the guards that the ninja are on their way. I look around me and I still try to figure out where I am at. My only clue is the cold, hostile acrimony of the atmosphere. I lie back against the wall and look up at the bars of my chamber. I can only hope the ninja can find their way and out of this trap.

**Jay's POV**

We cannot just go in there without a plan so I decided to scan the underground of the unfamiliar Hypnobrai tomb. I turn around to face everyone else.

"With the recent Serpentine activity underground they have expanded the underground area of the Hypnobrai tombs" Zane says and looks up at the map.

"Well if they are in there it looks like there are more isolated chambers deeper underground." I suggest.

"It looks heavily guarded as well" Zane says

"How are we going to get to them let alone find them?" Cece ponders. We all look at Cole waiting for a plan. He stares intensely at the screen with furrowed brow pensively with his hand rested against his chin.

"I got a plan!" he finally says

**(This line break was brought to you by tea; drink tea and live as old as Sensei Wu!)**

We landed the bounty a little far from the tomb but left the adults there so if we needed back up we would have it. So far we will infiltrate the area with stealth and sneak in the underground areas where we will search for Nya and Emma. We split up in two groups; Kai, Lloyd, Cece and I in one group and Cole, Zane, and Anne plus the Falcon in the other. The Falcon would be useful to navigate the tombs and reach in places we cannot. **(Plus the author realized she did not include one of her favorite characters in her beloved story yet. Roll with it!) **The area around me is cold and all I see is white and a pale blue sky. I shiver slightly as a swift breeze swings by the two groups. I look around and everyone besides Zane is quivering by the icy sullenness of the environment.

"So are we clear with the plan?" Cole asks and we all nod our heads and agree. We start heading towards the entrance. There are a few guards in front of the opening of the tomb. I brought a map of the tomb's underground fortification while Zane has the map in his database so we would have some idea where we are and will not get lost. I look for an opening or for the guards to be distracted so we can move on and enter the tomb.

**Kai's POV**

I look around and finally decide to cause a distraction by throwing some ice in a different direction. While the guards leave to investigate, we all make our way in. Then we decide to separate in our groups. We end up in a large room filled with countless large chunks of ice and is surrounded by numerous tunnels leading to other chambers which will most likely lead to more chambers.

"Sigh, this may take a while" I mutter under my breath as we make a left and enter a large entry we look around and we find cells all around the room. There are not many guards but we look around to inspect the cells but we don't find Nya or Emma anywhere. We look around for an exit and find two doorways one is in the right side of the room while the other is to the left. We take the left and it leads us to stairs leading downwards.

**Cole's POV**

The further we go the more serpentine are found who seem to be on guard. They seem to have been expecting us. We took to the right and we keep going lower and lower into this large icy cave. I look to Zane who is focusing on finding them but he looks worried. Zane leads us and we look around the room. I bring up the rear while Zane leads because he has the map. Anne then stops in her place and tells Zane to stop as well.

"I think she is close." She says and she points to a tunnel to the right. I peak through the end of the tunnel but I step back because it seems like there is a meeting in there among loads of Serpentine. I turn around and face Zane and Anne.

"There are a ton of Serpentine over there should we turn back and go a different way?" I ask.

"Yet what if we are close and they are heavily guarded, it seems like they were expecting us." Anne says.

"According to the map we would have to go through here to go into many large chambers with other cells and according to my scanners they are guarded. So I feel that we should continue." Zane speculates we all nod and agree. I slowly creep out of the tunnel and hide in the shadows with everyone following me with falcon flying high in the air unnoticed. I look around and head towards the closest entrance.

"NINJA" I hear a snake yell which brings my whole attention. We have been spotted and Zane, Anne and I prepare to attack.

**Cece's POV**

I over hear some serpentine talking about a 'ninja sighting' in the south chambers and some leave to fight them. It seems like they got caught. The guards seem to have been less strict and more relaxed but I fear for the second group because they are fewer in numbers. I am getting frustrated because how long it is taking for us to find them. I get an idea and I try to listen to the guards to see if anyone is talking about where Nya or Emma could be.

"_I heard the ninja have been spotted in the south" I hear one say._

"_Yep, but there are only three of them; they are getting close to be finding one of them though." Someone else says_

"_Yeah but it is only one of them I think it will be difficult where they are now to get them both. The other pesky human is far away in the other direction."_

I smile as I tell everyone else what was said and we decided to continue the direction we are going.

**Nya's POV**

From my cell I can hear the tetchy din and excited innuendos of my Serpentine captors and watch the guards on red alert. It seems like the ninja have been found and are in here as well to the rescue. However they are said to be in the opposite direction and have been spotted so my hopes are deluded from what they once were. I sit against the wall as I stare at my shackles that chain me to the icy wall. I take in a deep breath and it comes out as a mysterious mist. I try to think of any options I may have besides laying here useless and good for nothing.

Being in my scenario I have nothing to do besides to meditate on ways for me to escape. I relax and imagine myself in my element, the wind swarms around me with great force even though it felt as if I was inside the eye of a hurricane. Hmm… perhaps I could send a message to the ninja using the wind? I open my eyes slowly and concentrate. When no one is paying attention I give a small whisper; _"Find Jay" _and I feel a cool breeze float by me and it heads out of my Cell.

**Anne POV**

I hold a firm grip on my katana while I focus solely on the Serpentine I fight. Our antagonists are ferociously enraged and strike me at every angle however I counter and block the best I can. I avoid most of it besides a punch or kick uncommonly once in a while. I start to loose my breath and exhaustion overwhelms me. I continue to fight yet I am not sure how long I can last. I rest for a second and focus, perhaps I could use some sort of force or gravity like the moon to aid me. I take a deep breath then strike harshly with a fist to a serpentine and turn around and trip another serpentine with my foot. I suddenly force both hands on each side of me to spread out and the Serpentine surrounding me are pushed back. I use this opportunity to strike back. I look through the Serpentine and see Cole using his full potential and Zane freezing multiple Serpentine at a time. I panic as I watch a Serpentine sneak behind Zane's defenses.

"Zane watch out!" I yell but he has no time to respond before the snake gives a hard punch to Zane in the face. Zane is thrown by the force slightly but keeps his foothold. He turns around and returns the Serpentine another punch in the face. He holds the one side of his face (to Anne it would be right while to Zane it would be left) he had been punched. I am shocked as I notice half his face is ripped off. I already knew he was a robot because recently while Cole was planning the attack Zane stored a copy of the map in his database. I asked confusedly as to why and Jay and Zane calmly explained. So it was quite recent and after the kidnapping. However I am still surprised of the gory look of the wires and robotic parts revealed. I dash over to him to ask if he was ok.

"I am fine… But my mask needs repairing and I currently have no other spare on my person…" He sighs. I look at him worried but we both continue fighting.

**Jay's POV**

We walk out an abandoned hallway that leads us further underground and into a larger room filled with more chambers. I suddenly sense a swift breeze flow beside me which stops me in my tracks. Everyone notices my sudden stop.

"You ok Jay?" Lloyd asks. I seem to be dazed for a moment but then I respond.

"Umm… Yeah I am fine. There was just some wind… I don't know… something just told me to stop…" I say as I attempt to figure out what it was.

"I didn't feel anything out of the ordinary…" Cece says ponderously.

"I did slightly…" Kai says and faces to me. I look around me.

"Which direction did that come from…?" I mutter under my breath. We continue walking and I watch which tunnels we enter. I try to follow the direction the wind came from the best I can. We finally reach a large room and I look over to see two guards on lookout in front of a large wooden door.

"What do you think they are guarding?" I whisper to Kai. He looks toward me as we hid behind a large chunk of ice.

"I do not know... could it be Nya?" he asks

"I don't know but I am going to find out!" I hear Cece say and then she gets up to sneak behind the two guards. She strikes a hard blow to their heads and they fall to the ground unconscious. Both Kai and I look at her surprised while Lloyd gets up and walks over to her, we follow him as well. I look over to Kai and I open the door.

**Zane's POV**

We manage to immobilize many Serpentine and escape from many of them. The disadvantage is that they know we are here. I do not think they know of our exact location, which will by us time to find Emma or Nya. I look around the room we have entered. There is only one exit and the cages in here are empty. The cages are located on the left side of the room while the exit is in front of us. I turn my attention to the right and I look at the plain wall as my falcon keeps pecking at the wall.

"What is it my feathered friend...?" I ask myself and place my hand on the wall. I close my eyes to concentrate and suspicious as to why there is nothing on this side of the wall. On the map jay had given me there is an empty room behind this wall but there seems to be no entrance.

"What are you doing Zane?" I hear Anne ask. I scan over the wall and I notice a few cracks on the ice. I place my gloved hand over a few of the cracks. I look at one and I press forcibly on the wall and stand back. The wall opens to reveal another room.

"Wow, way to go Zane!" I hear Cole say and I smile. We rush in the room and I notice two guards running up to us to attack I throw one shuriken at one and it hits his arm. He is taken by surprise. I trip him to the ground and he hits his head on the ground. I look over to Cole who had beaten the other one. I grab my shuriken and look around the room. I notice there is also a cell in the room. I place my hand on my left cheek and feel the manifest robotic mechanism revealed by the torn off artificial skin. I look through the bars and hidden deep in the shadows is… Emma… _I never did tell her I am not human…_

* * *

**So I split this in two because how long it was… MWHAHAHAHAHA! The next chapter things get serious! I love all my chapters but I would say 17 is one of my favorites… *Emma poof out of nowhere* **

**Emma; you're not spilling any beans; are you? **

***I laugh nervously* Why would I do that…? **

**Emma; good that is what I want to hear!**

**Emma and I; BYE EVERYBUDDY AND THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!**

"**Did I ever tell you I was the first to learn [Sarcasitzu]?"~Jay**

**SergeantSarcasm7 at your service!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17; a pure white blizzard in dark obscurity part 2**

**Kai's POV**

After Jay opened the door a few guards rushed towards us. We were able to get rid of them easily. We look around the room to see multiple cages. We check some of them but no luck.

"Jay...? Kai…?" I hear someone entreat. Jay and I are the first to go to where the voice came from. We look into the cell and find Nya.

"Nya!" both Jay and I yell. She stands up and rushes to the bars. Relieved, I smile.

"Stand back, Nya I going to get you out of here!" I say and bring out my elemental sword. I look at the bars and slice through the bars like a secret agent would with a laser-pen. Both Jay and I rush in and envelop her with in a big hug.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you guys!" She says and lifts up her hands to reveal shackles and motions for me to break them and I also break the ones on her ankles.

"Do you know where Emma is?" Cece asks.

"No clue but she is far away from here." Nya says with a sigh.

"Do you think the others found her as well?" I ask no one in particular.

"Maybe, but I think we should get out of here and meet up with them at the entrance." Lloyd says,

"Shouldn't we find them though? I heard that they were caught they could be in danger." Nya says.

"We should head out and if they are not there we will call the bounty for back up and go look for them." I say and everyone agrees. We head out and leave Nya's cell and find our way back to where we came.

**(BRACE YOUR SELVES, GRAB SOME POPCORN, PLAY SOME SAD LOVE SONGS AND PREPARE FOR SOME MAJOR FANGIRL OVERLOADS! I m not kidding about the love songs it makes more dramatic.)**

**Without further ado Zane's POV! (LOL RHYMES XD)**

I look to see Emma lying on the ground. Fearing the worse I quickly freeze and break the bars in the cage. When they are broken I dash to where Emma is and seeing her chest slowly rising, I infer that she is just unconscious. I take a deep breath, relieved. I glance over Emma to insure she is all right. I place my hand over the torn off portion of my face and think for a second; _I never did tell her that I am not human…_I hesitantly shake her to see if she would wake up but she doesn't. I turn over to see Cole and Anne behind me.

"She seems to be unconscious." I say. After I break her shackles I lift her up and carry her in my arms.

"We should report to the bounty immediately and see if the others found Nya." Cole orders and we leave the cell.

Anne closes the entrance behind us. We walk through the tunnel we entered but decide to switch directions and walk in a different direction we came to avoid the Serpentine. We enter an empty room and I feel Emma stir in my arms I look down to look at her and she seems to be waking up. I signal the others and I lay her gently on the ground. I gaze upon her fragile visage with her dark black hair rested wildly around her head. I take in all the wonder eliminating from her being. Her calm and rested features form around her closed eyes. Slowly she wakes up and opens her eyes. I panic as I attempt to hide the left side of my face from her gazing eyes. However to my dismay after a moment her always beautiful sky blue eyes stare at me in horror. She holds a deep breath then she sits up from her laying position. Before I could stop her she gets up on her feet as she stares upon me cynically and perplexed. She starts to back away slowly and I rise from my kneeled position. Suddenly, she dashes like a startled deer, yet before she is able to get away I quickly grab her wrist. She quickly turns her head to face me, I watch in horror to see her perplexed and terrified visage.

"Why is-" Emma does not finish, I interrupt her and stare at her pulchritudinous sky blue eyes profoundly. Yet they look back at me clouded with demoralization and perplexity.

"Emma..." I sigh and look down with shame. "I-I…" I pause and stumble. I simply cannot say anything for my voice cannot leave my throat. I look at Emma who looks at me with melancholy rich eyes. She waits for the finishing of my sentence. "I am not human..." I choke out and my gears almost stop as I gaze upon the conflict inside Emma's clouded forget me not flowers.

"What are you...?" Emma asks as she looks confused and stares at me incredulously.

"I am a Robot, or a Nindroid as Jay would put it." I pause and close my eyes for a second but decide to continue. "I could be more specific and say I am an Android and be more accurate." I speculate. I watch as Emma looks at me astounded. She turns away and harshly removes her wrist from my grip. I sense the large distance forming between us with prodigious tacit tension

"Emma..." She turns her head slightly to reveal her face in a profile view and dripping down her face I see droplets floating blandly down her soft and melancholic features. Nothing else could ever bring me more pain or distraught than the sadness in _her almond embodied eyes._

_The deep blue ocean compared eyes that contain the many shades of blue found in the sky._

_However not the clear single color you would vaguely think about when there are other things on your mind, but the many shades of blue that gradually fade into one another._

_I could see each and every one of these colors within a new contrast inside both of her glossy and tearful windows to the soul._

"Please..." I pause but am unable continue anyway as the melodic melancholy and the painful and emotional malady emblematizes inside my person, burning with frost bite inside my chest panel and ridiculing my gears and wire.

"Why did you never tell me...?" She snaps as she looks up to me with the most afflicted and lugubrious emotion I have ever seen on her delicate features.

"Because..." I think pensively for every word could have the effect of the largest earthquake. "Of the grand determination I have procured to contemplate the prodigies of this particular emotion benevolently given to this untrue being whose heart has been substituted by wires and gears. The fear of _death_ could not compare to this fear of the lack of acquiescence by you and the fear of being doomed to an eternity of being forever alone by rejection." I look over to Emma who has been absorbing my prodigious elucidation. Yet her eyes are still fogged by perplexity.

"Emma... I wish to know... I wish to understand... I need you... Because... I have 'fallen' for you..." Emma stares at me stoically with a penetrating gander. I feel my gears stop defenseless to the melancholy seeping though each and every gear and wire in my control panel. Downhearted drops of emotional malady fall to their deaths like shooting stars on a starry night sky down her sophisticated countenance. All my functions overcome to hindrance as I freeze and stand in place staring down into Emma's ferocious stare. I close my eyes unable to bear anymore agonizing beams of blue. Does she not except me for who I am? My thoughts are interrupted as I feel a sudden squeeze and warmth embody my being. I open my eyes in shock to see Emma engaged in a benevolent embrace... with me. Tears of relief fall down my features as I return the unfathomable ecstasy in the form of a simple hug with deeper profound symbolism. Her head rests against my shoulder as I feel tears soaking inside my uniform. Then she begins to speak.

"In that deep dark cell where the cold overwhelmed me, I laid there and couldn't bear the pain in my heart. I wished to watch the beautiful tacit harmony of a pure white blizzard in dark obscurity under the night sky filled with illuminating stars. I return your feelings yet I wish to understand… because I love you Zane…" Emma says and I feel hope running down my face in the form of tears. We both stand there deep in our embrace.

"Cough, cough, now then, sence that is over; shouldn't we continue and get out of this place?" I hear Cole say interrupting this moment. We separate and both look towards Cole and Anne. I notice the small blush on Emma's visage and I stare them down disappointed. I suppose it was not the best time though.

"Oh yes we should get going!" Emma says and looks at me as I nod. We start to quietly dash through the icy labyrinth of the Hypnobrai tombs.

**Lloyd's POV**

We finally arrived to the first large room we originally came through. However to our dismay the Serpentine where blocking the exit. We all get into battle positions; we won't get out of here without a fight.

I hear Skales yell "ATTACK!" The Serpentine start racing towards us, I blow some who were in front of me away using my powers and fight snakes that come near me. I look around me; we are doing fine however I am not sure if we can hold up for long. I punch another snake in the stomach while dodging a blow from another Serpent. Kai is burning and attacking with fire and jay is electrocuting other snakes. I am surprised to see that the rest of us, Zane, Cole, Anne, and Emma have finally arrived. I look over to Zane whose face is ripped off… hmm… I continue fighting and with us as a whole we are able to take a stand.

**None POV**

In order to escape the Hypnobrai tomb the Ninja and Cosmic legion were forced to sortie against oodles of Serpentine. It seemed almost impossible at first for them. They more or less exhausted their powers and fought and injured countless Serpentine, of course not without a few cuts and scrapes.

"This is getting us nowhere! They keep coming and coming! We will never reach the exit!" Kai says with irrevocable hopelessness.

"We can't give up Kai! We must keep fighting!" Cole responds even though his hope is slowly fleeting. Emma watches the countless Serpentine attacking her teammates and herself. She attempts to find a way to get out of here quickly. And then she looks over to Anne. She continues to fight her way through the Serpentine and slowly moves closer to Anne.

"Anne!" Emma cries.

"What?" She calls out to her friend who moved closer to her in battle.

"I got an idea!" Emma says. Emma takes a deep breath and thinks that perhaps Anne and her could temporary unite there powers. She stands besides Anne and they both close there eyes to concentrate. Both Emma and Anne start to glow slightly and start to levitate in the air.

**Cole's POV**

Anne and Emma grasped my attention; their light illuminates the cavern with an eerie glow. I watch as they both start to rise off the ground a few feet. Without warning both of their eyes snap open simultaneously and a large force shoves all the Serpentine to the ground immobilized. They quickly dropped to the ground and Anne looks bedazzled while Emma just smiles. They both continue to fight next to each other along with the rest of us. I start to shake the ground and cause a large earthquake to attack more Serpentine.

**Emma's POV**

I am glad that worked. The moon and the stars are connected so we will be able to complete great feats by combining our powers. I slice at a Serpentine with my daggers while multiple Snakes attack me all at once. I manage to block their attacks and fight back as well. I give a large kick to one in the stomach and before he can retaliate I punch him in the face. The numbers of Serpentine remains about the same while we fight. While fighting I become face to face with Skales. He looks at me angrily because I escaped my prison. I retort by giving him a vexing smile. I stare him strait in the eyes as we engage in combat. He trips me with his tail but I jump over him to avoid it. I kick him in the back and he turns around and punches me in the stomach. I look up to him as I hold my pained stomach. I return with a kick to his jaw and his pretty crown falls off and I smile. He scrambles to the ground to reclaim his crown however I grabbed it first. He beholds the crown I proudly lift up in the air and he gives me a death glare. I laugh to myself and I spin the crown around my hand. When he lunges towards me I step back but he then grabs me with his tail and grabs the crown.

"I should have dealt with you ages ago." I watch in horror as he grabs my own dagger out of my hand.

"NOO!" I hear Zane yell and I watch as his fist creates contact with Skales' face. After Skales recovers with me still in his grasp he turns to Zane. Skales begins hypnotizing Zane and I can do nothing to stop-before I can finish my thought a grievous pain forms inside my cranium.

**Zane's POV**

I had to stop Skales but at what price? I start to become dizzier by the second. However I still am able to see Emma in the corner of my eye. It looks like one of her headaches again and at a horrible time. Skales grabs the collar of my shirt and forces me to look him strait in the eyes. I try to resist but the snake king is too powerful. I am unable to see anything but Skales' crimson red eyes, however I hear a scream then silence. Mysteriously I am broken from my trance. I look to see Emma out of Skales grasp. They both stare at each other and I look over to see that her eyes glow a pure white. Skales' countenance is filled with horror while he stares into Emma's eyes. Emma closes her eyes and Skales hurriedly slithers away from her. I stare at her dumbfounded yet she does not open her eyes. It takes her a second before she opens them up again then gives me a smile. That does not last long because she shuts them again and faints. I make sure to catch her. I look around me and I see that the Serpentine are slowly retreating. After a while we are able to return to the bounty. Emma was still unconscious in my arms after her 'stare down' with Skales so I laid her gently on her navy blue bed. I look upon her and wonder what had happened and why her eyes glowed that way. I pull a blanket over her and place my hand on her cheek. That reminds me… I walk out of the room to repair my face.

* * *

**I suppose the end did seem a little abrupt but that is how I imagined it. After Emma 'Defeated' Skales (not going to reveal what she did exactly) the team went out of there as fast as they could, wouldn't you? However I wanted this chapter and the one before it to be full of detail. I did end up writing one chapter but then splitting it up into two parts. I also had to revise both of them recently: Zane revealing himself as a Nindroid to Emma was actually 99% redone pretty much and I also inserted the falcon. EVERYBODY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME! BUT PLAESE DON'T STOP AND KEEP ON REVIEWING! Wasn't this such an EPIC chapter? I loved this chapter did you all like it? how did I do on Zane revealing himself as a nindroid? Is there any thing at the top of your head I could work on and improve? I would love to know how everyone who reads this story thinks! **

"**Get your hands off me […! Or else I will use my Sarcasitzu on you]!" ~Pythor P. chumsworth**

**SergeantSarcasm7 at your Service!**


	18. Chapter 18

Captivating Contrasts

**Chapter 18; Restless Turmoil**

**Zane's POV**

I walk outside Emma's room and into the hallway. Without a word I walk to my father room. I knock on the door and he says to come in. I open the door and gawk at all the clutter of the different machinery ad blueprints scattered on the floor. Near another picture of us, I see my own hanging on the wall. After my eyes wander around the room for a while I look toward my father who stands up. He raises his eyebrows before speaking.

"Zane!" he takes a step closer. "What happened?"

"In the tombs on our way to save Emma and Nya we were engaged in battle. During that battle a serpentine ended up ripping off this side of my face; which was the same side during the great devourer making it weak and feeble to be torn. It was not surprising." My father listens intently as I explain, a thought pops up in his head and he raises his eyebrows.

"Did Emma see?"

"When we found her she was unconscious… however during the way back she woke up…." I pause and tilt my head down thinking of the memories. Beyond simple emotion and a thought, after a few moments I look up at my father. "She was terrified. She tried to get away but I grabbed her wrist. After much entreats, I eventually got her to listen and understand to the best to her abilities. It was a truly dreadful experience. However…" I smile at my father widely. "She accepted me! She said how much I was missed when she was captured and she returns my feelings!" I give my father a large hug. My father whispers in my ear.

"It's not over yet Zane…" he warns…

**(Who wouldn't have wanted to know Zane's father reaction? I added this recently….)**

** Later after Zane's face is repaired…**

It seems like after Emma was locked away in the Hypnobrai tombs she developed a fever and is still in an unconscious state. She also seems to be having horrible nightmares and is tossing and turning in her sleep. She occasionally mumbles a few words or sometimes she even screams. Her temperature is dangerously high however I am for some strange reason not aware of the cause of her sudden illness. She could have become in contract with a virus in the Hypnobrai tombs or since it was extremely cold she could have became ill that way. However that does not explain the monstrous nightmares she receives in her sleep which could have something to do with her mysterious psychic powers. Yet if so wouldn't that mean she is seeing the future which by the tone of her nightmares the future is prodigiously terrifying? That strikes fear into my circuits.

I look over to Emma who is sweating heavily with a fretful look on her countenance. I place my cool hand over her forehead to cool it down and she welcomes my touch. By my small touch in her sleep she gives me a small smile but that slowly disappears as a small tear glides down her face. I remove the hand from her forehead after a while and I hold her small delicate hand. She squeezes it tightly.

"How has she been Zane?" Cole asks and I turn over to him.

"Her fever as gone down but it seems her distraught and nightmares have gotten worse…" I say to Cole who looks over to Emma nervously.

"Perhaps you should sleep Zane it looks like you are tired. Before we were able to rescue her you did not get any good sleep either…" Cole says but I refuse.

"I… just… cannot. Her sudden illness brings me great worry and distraught, so I would be unable to rest knowing she is still in this state." I say without looking away from Emma.

"Suit, yourself" Cole says then leaves. I look over to Emma as she murmurs; "no, no, please! It cannot be!" I place my other hand on her cheek and I look at her worried.

**Cole's POV**

I exit the room worried for Zane and Emma. Even though it has not been that long sense Emma developed the fever she still seems to be in a horrible position. Which I think has scared the common sense out of Zane. It is about dinner time and since it was Zane's night to cook I volunteered to cook in his place. For some reason everyone refused my offer… I wonder why… instead both Anne and Cece decided to cook, they are best friends after all. I do not know what it is about Anne… she is just a comforting person, very steady and loyal. Even though she may not be that strong physically but her mind is like a fortress. Of course we all can clearly see that the strongest person here mentally is Emma. Nya informed us that she heard from the Hypnobrai guards about her sudden immunity to hypnotism, which astounded all of us. However I feel that Anne is very wise, unlike Emma, who even though is a genius, does not show much wisdom but guidance. Anne seems surprisingly a lot wiser. I walk into the game room to see that Kai and Jay are both playing video games and I decide to join them.

**Anne's POV**

I am actually glad that Cole is not cooking today… it was kind of hard for him even to cook spaghetti! Cece and I don't have too much experience but both of us combined are sure to create something tasty! Of course we were all a little bummed that we would be missing out on Zane's wonderful cooking. Yet who can blame him? After seeing him explaining to Emma that he is a Nindroid and seeing how much they were going through. It is clear they both struggle with emotion and now, with her sudden illness… Zane has not left her side ever sense her fever began a while after his face was repaired. I walk into the kitchen to join Cece and begin cooking dinner.

"What should we cook?" I ask Cece, we think for a while.

"Breakfast for dinner!" she suggests and I agree. I start on the pancake batter as Cece takes out the bacon. It takes us a while but we finally make enough eggs, pancakes, and bacon for everyone on the bounty. Which is like 13… that seems unlucky now that I think of it… we bring the dishes to the large dinning room table. We call everyone for dinner. Surprisingly even Zane came. I sit down at the table and we all begin to eat.

"Breakfast…? But it is dinnertime?" Cole asks me.

"You got a problem with that?" I ask him and he shrugs. I turn to Zane.

"How has Emma been?" I ask him and he turns to me to answer the question.

"A while ago she reached the climax of her fever so in return her fever has died down dramatically. She will hopefully wake up soon." He says in a monotone yet he seems to try to hide the worry in his voice.

"That's good" I say relieved. After dinner we insisted that Zane take a break and allow Dr. Julien to watch over Emma for a while. We began to train for a while however when it reached dusk we went inside to play video games and hang. Zane was meditating in the corner while I was talking to Nya and Cece. The guys were also playing videogames. All of a sudden I notice Zane opening his eyes and abruptly leave the game room.

**Emma's POV**

I lazily open my eyes but it is hard for them to stay open. I feel weak but I turn my head and watch Zane dashing to enter the room. I give him a weak smile and he kneels to my side. I place my hand over his cheek, the one that had been ripped off. Was that a dream or was it real? My eyes widen a bit when I think of this and turn to see a worried Zane.

"Are you ok? How are you feeling?" He says with the worry.

"I feel… tired…" I say feebly and then start to remember what happened in my dreams. I suddenly sit up. From sitting up too quickly, my head hurts.

"Whoa, whoa… You got to lie down and get your rest" Doctor Julien says and tries to push me back down. I refuse and I turn to Zane.

"Zane, I need some paper and a pen" he nods his head and I look over to his father. "I am sorry I just need to write stuff down." I say to him and he allows me to sit up for now. Zane returns with the paper and pen and I begin writing. When I finished I read it over and over and I hand it to Zane.

**Zane's POV**

Emma hands me a piece of paper and I read it;

_Guidance, wisdom, courage, hope and faith_

_The stars, the moon, the wind, the life, and the light_

_To face evil and to clam victory_

_Darkness is strong however…_

_Darkness is a cold place…Yet it may and will…_

_Corrupt one member of the cosmic legion and break hearts_

_What once was pure is as dark as a starless night._

_A heart without a heart... is as pure as snow…_

_Save her… Save her… Save her… PLEASE!_

_Yet before anything could be saved or corrupted_

_We shall need the light of day_

_To even the odds_

_She shines and is a beautiful as a Rose._

_Find the Rose… to save us all…_

_The sun is a star, so she knows where the light is._

I look over to Emma and she nods her head. I hold her hand and she humbly gives me a smile. I hand the piece of paper to my father.

"Show the others." I ask him and he nods. He leaves us both alone and Emma lies back down. I sit on the edge of the bunk to face her. I look at her sky blue eyes as she looks back at me. She slowly places a hand on my face I lean closer slightly.

"It is true isn't it?" She asks me. I place my hand on her hand which was on my cheek and I sigh.

"I will not lie to you, it is all true and I am not human." I imagine she is not sure when she accepted if me being a robot is true. She nods her head in understanding. Her eyes look over to the side but they do not to be particularly looking somewhere. She then stares me in the eyes fiercely.

"It upsets you doesn't it? If you are a robot…" she asks me and I am shocked. I look back at her sorrowfully.

"Do you think you could accept that?" I say and she nods her head. I place my hand on her cheek and she does the same. She slowly sits up and we become closer and closer. I stare strait into her eyes before she closes them and I do as well. Slowly we move towards each other in till our lips meet with a passionate kiss…However it lasts merely a moment in till the door bursts open and we both turn our heads alert. I sigh; _we must stop being interrupted…_After a second they stop staring but they still look surprised. I am slightly frightened by Jay's mischievous glare which gives me the hint of ridicule. However I look back to Emma who looks exhausted and she leans on my shoulder.

"Um… Zane…?" Kai is the first to speak. I take a deep breath, Emma fell asleep and I decide to gently lay her down on the bed. I stand up. I have no idea of what I could do.

"We should wait till Emma is rested to let her explain what she thinks it means, but for now we should try to decipher it the best we can." Sensei Wu brings us back to our senses. I take one last look at Emma before I walk out the door with everyone else.

"Wow, Frosty! I didn't think you had that in you!" Cole says then nudges my arm. I let out a sigh.

"I am not sure what came over me… I should have let her rest instead… she was exhausted… and…" I look down at my hands but Cole puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You just have bad timing Zane, when Emma feels better you should ask her on a date or something…" Anne turns around to ask me that and I nod. That seems like a fine suggestion. We all arrive at the bridge.

"It seems like we will need to wait and start looking for the fifth cosmic master… Yet what else this says… does not sound good." Misako says.

"I agree with that." Sensei Wu says.

* * *

**Yup! I will try though to work on my other pairings… it is hard though… I am able to write Emma and Zane so smoothly… But I am sure the next cosmic master will bring a lot of drama and romance! HOPE YOU LIKED THE KISS DOGCAKE! I did that just for you! (Originally they were not going to kiss but be really close…) The ironic thing is… even though I wrote this chapter a while ago… I am currently sick with a cold… how funny is that? Maybe it has to do with Friday the 13! BTW October for me is going to be chaotic ad I am not sure if I will either be able to still post regularly or I may skip a week… I am not sure if I would skip a week but just for a heads up… and before I forget to mention it.**

"**Zane you're a machine!" ~Lou**

**Ya don't say?**

**Sergeant Sarcasm7 at your service!**


	19. Chapter 19

Captivating Contrasts

**Chapter 19; a Poke from a Thorn**

**Laura's POV**

I run out into the school's garden with tears forming in my eyes. Falling, I am on my knees near the rose bushes and onto the soft grass. The hot torrent of agony flows down my face and feeling betrayed I turn on my side to continue bawling out all the water from my person. Rain falls from my hazel eyes and the river flows down my visage. Wiping my runny noise, bitter thoughts race through my mind like cars on a race track. How could I have been so stupid and naïve? Yet how was I supposed to know? Yet he acted without courtesy. Why did his heart belong to someone else if that is the true reason for his devilish intentions? Only now do I realize how alone I have always been. Tacitly, when I calm myself down by rocking back and forth I look up from the ground. Glancing upon the beautiful roses growing from the ground, I gently touch a few petals on an old rose. From a single touch each petal felt falls down to the ground. Looking, I find a younger rose and pick it from the bush without a single poke from a thorn. While glancing at the rose, I come to one conclusion; _I will never love anyone again._

**Lloyd POV**

I sit at the table and I wait for breakfast. After Zane brings it in I start to eat the waffles on my plate. Beginning to hear loud footsteps from the hallway, I watch the door open into the dinning room. Unexpectedly, Emma walks into the dinning room. I turn my head and look at Zane, who at her entrance smiled glad to see her, yuck. Even though it is Zane and he did occasionally feel lonely before Emma came along I still find it a bit gross. Walking, Emma sits across the room by Zane. She quietly begins to eat without a word. I then look back onto my plate and focus on my waffles. After breakfast everyone goes out onto the deck to train besides Emma, who will be talking with Sensei Wu. Because of Emma's absence, today I will train with Zane only.

**Emma's POV**

I woke up well rested today, I was really tired yesterday. That reminds me… sigh… we were so close… And that was my first kiss! Oh my goodness! After that I fell asleep though. Slowly, I walk down the hallway and the floorboards creek with every step. I enter the bridge and join Sensei Wu, Lord Garmadon, Misako, and Dr. Julien.

"Good morning Emma!" I am greeted by Dr. Julien and I smile in response. Walking over to the table in the middle of the bridge I Look down at the piece of paper down on the table where I wrote my prophecy on. I sit down in a chair.

"You want me to tell all of you where she is right?" I ask and Sensei Wu nods. I gently close my eyes to concentrate. Painfully, I read the paper over and over. Slowing, thinking of where she may be… Closing my eyes, I concentrate on where she is… Blocked, I concentrate harder. It hurts more and more and I find myself crying… Something serious and emotional must be going on with her… well she would be easier to find then… I open my eyes and breathe heavily.

"I apologize; The Kunoichi of Light is going through something… emotional. Hm… Luckily that would make her easier to find. I know she is in Ninjago City in a garden but that is it." I say, Sensei nods his head and I leave to train.

**Anne POV**

I feel the hot sun of this summer afternoon on the deck of the bounty and look up with the sun in my eyes at my sparring partner. We both get into a fighting position. Cole stands solid as a rock in a defensive position as I plan my attack. Walking around him patiently, I seek a weakness in his flawless defense. I stare strait into his emerald green eyes then strike him in the shoulder. He blocks my attack and I pull my hand away. Throwing a punch as well, I dodge and run to his left. I give a kick and attempt to trip him but he jumps out of the way. I feel my heart race when he rushes towards me. However I grab him and flip him over my shoulder. Since he lands on the ground, I throw my hands in the air with success. I do not believe that worked! I turn around unable to react in time to prevent him when uses his foot to trip me. However… that backfires because… When I am tripped I land on top of him.

"Oops" he whispers to himself. I blush and breathe heavily. I look deep into Cole's eyes but he looks back. A large blush forms on his face but I immediately try to get up on my feet.

"ABOUT TIME!" yet I cannot do that before Cece and Kai walk back on deck. Cece shouted that rudely to create it even more awkward and I feel my cheeks burn. I get up to face Cece

"IT WAS NOT LIKE THAT!" I say to Cece who smiles evilly.

"Sure~" She says sarcastically.

"HE TRIPED ME… and it sort of backfired…"

"COLE AND ANNE SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-" She shouts for everyone on the bounty to hear but I interrupt her.

"YOU!" said I before running after her. I chase her around the deck and Cece is cornered at the front of the ship. She looks around her and with no other choice she jumps in the water. I follow. Making a big splash, I pop my head over the water and look over to Cece. She laughs and gives me a cute smile. Sighing, I then laugh myself. I splash some water at her. She retaliates with a bigger one. I use my powers and I send her away with a large wave.

**Zane's POV**

I look down from the rails on the bounty and I watch Cece and Anne splash each other with water. I look over to Cole and Kai who were also watching… intently…. I open my mouth to say something but decide against it. Turning around, I see Emma coming up on deck and she looks over to me. I walk towards her as Anne and Cece climb back on deck soaking wet. Emma and I both help train Lloyd a bit (even though he doesn't really need it now I suppose) while training ourselves. We are currently practicing our accuracy with things like shurikens and daggers and helping Lloyd. I look at a target and direct the shuriken in the middle and throw. I throw it _nearly_ dead center.

"Getting a little rusty?" Emma asks before she throws a dagger at another target and hits it dead center. "YES!" she says happily.

"With my elemental blade I suppose I lost practice. Yet that was only a bad shot." I throw another at a dummy and I hit it right between where eyes would go. "It merely takes a lot of practice, Lloyd" I say as he tries to throw one. He hits the target but still a ways from the bull's eye.

"Better than last time" Emma says and I agree. She turns to look at me and gives me a smile and I gaze into her sky blue eyes. She breaks the contact by attempting to throw another dagger at the dummy.

"Hey, Emma… I got a question! Did you get to find the kunoichi of Light?" Lloyd asks Emma. Intensely, she throws the dagger right at the heart of the dummy. She turns to Lloyd.

"Almost, I think we are heading to Ninjago city right now." Emma says.

"She must be in Ninjago City then?" Lloyd asks and Emma nods.

"Hmm… How will we find her in such a big city?" I ask.

"We will find her." Emma says and we leave it at that.

**Laura's POV**

I sit up from the grass and look at my clock. It seems like dinner will be ready soon so I better hurry. I walk in the bathroom and wipe my face in till you could not tell I was crying. I walk into the cafeteria; I go to a boarding school and live here. Currently, it is time for dinner. When I have my food I think of somewhere to sit. Perplexed, I know I cannot sit at my normal spot because _he_ will be there. I find an empty table and sit. I never liked it here… in Ninjago City. It always was too busy and crowded. I would like to be outside in the sun. However that little garden on the roof of the school is the only place during school where I can be outside. I eat my meal quietly and alone in till I am excused to work on homework. I am silent; I am pretty shy either way, in till I can go to bed.

**Skales' POV**

"_Stronger and stronger we go, round and round and around we go_.

_What you seek, you already have…_

_UP and DOWN you shall LOOK until YOU find the DARKNESS_

_And enemies struggle, yet with turning tables__._"

Her words echo profoundly inside my thoughts as I try to decipher them. Why did she tell me this? Was she toying with me? They call her the Seer of stars so she must have told me my fortune. Perhaps we must find a way to build our forces and then we can rule the surface. Well we have the Fangpyres so that may not be difficult. Yet we will need a more efficient way to build our forces… what if we had a machine of some sort to create clones or transform humans…? AND I COULD TURN THE NINJA AND COSMIC LEAGION AND FORCE THEM TO JOIN MY ARMY! Well if things go to plan.

**Cole's POV**

"_**DONG, DONG, DONG!" **_I wake up abruptly from my sleep and I lazily turn to face whoever was whacking the gong. I see that it is Cece and Emma, I was expecting Sensei Wu. "WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY HEADS WE GOT WAKE UP EARLY TODAY TO FIND THE NEXT COSMIC MASTER!" Cece yells and I hear the groans of the rest of the guys.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I AM UP!" I moan sitting up in my bed. It looks like Zane is still asleep, man, is he such a heavy sleeper. Seemingly, Kai is still in bed and jay is slowly standing up. Lloyd is also sitting on his bed.

"Wake up Zane" I hear Emma say sweetly to Zane to wake him up. He wakes up quickly hearing her voice, go figure. He smiles, Emma being the first thing he saw in the morning. I feel happy for the guy, he seemed lonely sometimes.

"Who gave you two the authority to wake us up?" I hear Kai snap.

"Sensei Wu _requested _us. Wow Kai I didn't know your hair could get spikier!" Cece says. I hear Kai growl.

"Well breakfast is ready when you all get ready!" Emma says and we all get ready and head down to breakfast. I smell the bacon when I walk into the dinning room. Anne walks in with Nya and places down a bunch of bacon, pancakes, and scrambled eggs. I personally prefer my eggs fried but with this many people… Yeah. We pass around the food family style and I wait a bit for some food. I begin eating and I hear everyone talking and yammering, especially Jay.

"So Nya… Have you been able to create any inventions lately?" He asks

"No, not really, I have not had the time" Nya answers and Jay nods his head.

"Oh, ok then. Hmm… hey Nya, you think you would want to, next time we have a day off we could do a little inventing together or even something else?"

"Of course Jay" Nya says and she drinks a glass of milk. I look over to Zane who seemed to abruptly stop eating.

"That reminds me! Emma…" Zane says then looks over to Emma "It occurred to me… that…" he stumbles, which is unusual for Zane. I do not blame him though. "Would you like to go on one of these 'dates'…?" Zane finishes his question and looks over to Emma who looks at him surprised. She is shocked for a moment, but then recovers.

"Sure!" She answers with a warm smile and I see Zane looks relieved.

"Wow, looks like things on the bounty are getting HOT!" Cece says to Anne and Anne just smiles and nods. She looks over to me but then quickly looks back down at her plate. We all continue eating and after Breakfast head to the bridge.

"So where will we start looking?" I ask once we are all at the bridge.

"Her name is Laura, she has brown hair. I saw her in a dream last night so I have a better picture of her thankfully. She lives in Ninjago city and I last saw her in a garden on a roof of a building… that looked familiar…" Emma says and we all start our search.

**Daaww… wasn't Emma waking up Zane cute? I thought it was writing it! I gave yall a long chapter because it was kinda filler in a way. YET WE ALL LOVED IT RIGHT? LONG LIVE DA FLUFF! Cece… is sort of on a mission if you did not notice… she has to help the author out!**

**Important news people! Dogcake and I are making a Colab together! And it is based off this story! However that story absolutely does not fit into this stories timeline. Yet I hope you all read it! It will probably be posted today or soon. IT is called Crimson and Fuchsia and I hope ya'll give it a try! Please?**

"**But Nindroids don't dream" ~cuddly and adorable kid Zane**

**SURE~**

**SergreantSarcasm7 at your Service!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20; Heinrich's garden of scarlet flames**

**Emma's POV**

Looking out the window in the bridge, I try to remember where I saw that building before. Laura herself does seem a little familiar as well. I feel two hands on top of my shoulders and I turn around to see Zane. Smiling, I turn back to the window.

"Are we just going to fly around Ninjago city untill Emma finds the building?" Kai asks.

"Affirmative" Zane answers behind me.

"This may take a while…" Cece includes

"Pish-posh, it will not take that long!" I turn around and ague my point.

"Did you say pish-posh?" I hear Jay ask.

"Affirmative" I say slightly mocking Zane with a smile. I continue to look out into Ninjago City. What building do I know of has a garden on the roof? Pensively, I look out the window observing the many building we are flying over. After searching for a while we came across many buildings gardens but none of them were the one. What was the thing that made this garden so… different...? I lean on Zane's shoulder. After I was imprisoned in the Hypnobrai tombs I still feel a little warn out. However my thoughts were interrupted. Freezing where I was standing, everything stopped. Tense, I couldn't seem to move. I couldnt think, my mind was blank, but it only lasted for a second. I felt a concentrated pain inside my head once more. I felt myself fall to my knees and my vision become somewhat blurred. I felt pain I was helpless to stop. Leaning into Zane, he cradles me and strokes my hair softly. I am bombarded by thoughts racing though my head and like they where cars they crash and burn. Attempting to focus on my internal surroundings, as quickly as it came, the pain left. I opened my eyes and all I could see were roses. It was a prodigious amount of roses. The roses were growing on countless bushes and they were all a single shade of crimson. I close my eyes and when I open them up again I look up into two icy blue eyes. Filled with worry and apprehension they stare back at me unwavering. Zane helps me up and I stand on my feet. Everyone stares at me and I start to feel slightly nervous, I don't blame them though.

"_Roses…_" I say hardly audible.

"You ok Emma?" I hear Anne ask. I close my eyes for a second to concentrate and recover.

"Yeah… I think" I say.

"Well you sure are not getting a break!" Cole states.

"A break would be nice…" I think out loud.

"Emma, what were you saying before about roses?" Zane asks

"Oh yes, roses! Thanks for reminding me, Zane!" I pause and think for a moment. I knew that building looked familiar, I know where Laura is! "I know where she is!" I profess.

"Where?" asks Nya.

"Heinrich's Boarding School for the Extraordinary" I answer Nya's question.

"How did you know that?" Anne asks.

"When I was little I went there but later I was taken out. I didn't drop out or anything I simply hated the school and the people were not very nice there. However I remember they had a small garden on the roof and they had the most beautiful roses!" I finish and everyone nods their heads.

"That seems legitimate." Zane says.

"Set course to Heinrich's Boarding School for the Extraordinary Nya!" Jay exclaims.

**Zane's POV**

The rockets of the bounty shoot us forward, we set course to Emma's former boarding school. Turning to look at Emma, she is looking out the front window of the bridge. I am concerned for Emma's safety in all this. It seems that there is something… painful she is keeping from us and I sense that there is something deep inside Emma's thoughts that troubles her... What is it though…? I am curious as to why her eyes were so vivid with a pure white glow when she caused Skales' retreat to save me from his hypnotism. What happened exactly? I remember asking her about it. She was very shocked when I asked and she replied very ominously...

"_Remember Zane, as long as my eyes glow a pure white I will be fine..." _

Why when she said that did her eyes seem so… dreary? I look at her for moment thinking profoundly about this. She is about the same height as me but a little shorter, probably because of the age difference but that will not matter for now… Emma senses my gaze and looks back at me. I feel slightly embarrassed but I only blush a little due to my robotic nature. However I am taken off guard and it shows on my face. Emma has a small blush but after a while she smiles vividly and I return that smile.

"We're here!" Nya proclaims and Emma breaks our eye contact by swiftly turning her head to look out the window. Emma on impulse walks almost too quickly to the exit to leave the bounty. I felt torn because she left my presence so swiftly. However I know that she did not mean to be so swift. I quickly follow her pursuit along with everyone else.

The sun hits my face blandly as I walk outside the bridge. Looking up to see my falcon, he flies around the bounty in circles. I watch as he then flies down and I reach out my arm. He lands on my arm and I pet him softly behind the head.

"Is that a falcon?" I hear Emma ask. The falcon had been gone for a while so I do not think she really did get to see him.

"Oh yes he is a falcon and my feathered friend!" I state proudly.

"I love birds!" I watch Emma's eyes sparkle as she observes the falcon. "Could I hold him…?" She asks and I nod. The falcon looks back and forth between Emma and I and hesitantly flies on Emma shoulder. Emma gently pets the falcon on her shoulder and smiles. "What a sweetheart!" She says.

"I think he likes you too…" I say.

"What is his name?" She asks but that takes me by surprise.

"I never really gave him a name. I normally address him as Falcon or feathered friend…" Emma raises her eyebrows but thinks for a bit.

"I can't really think of a name for him either! I guess he is just awesome like that." Emma says and I agree. My falcon then decides to fly off her shoulder and back onto mine. He gives me a '_she's-a-keeper'_ look and I smile. Well I guess the falcon 'approves'. I give a small laugh and we continue to traverse the deck. We get off the bounty and land right in front of the Boarding school and we decide to take a 'visit'. I look around the halls of the building that seemed very pristine and polished. At the moment classes were going on however I think school would be nearly over for them. They must end school later in the summer for many schools have already been out. We all wonder unsure of what we need to do. Emma and I decide that a good place to start searching would be in the garden. After we gain a visitor pass and give an excuse as to why we are here we make it to the roof. I look around the garden and look at the rose bushes. Roses surround the edges of the garden with a fewer in the middle. To me it looks slightly like a maze like pattern however there are not simply enough rose bushes for it to be a true puzzle.

"Wow the garden grew a bit sense I left…" I hear Emma say as I inspect a few roses. I look at a few young ones along with the ones in full bloom. I look at a rose that lost all its petals completely. I then hear a bell ring and I hear kids in the hallways downstairs. "I think they are taking a lunch break, Zane" Emma observes as the din continues for more than five minutes.

"I would agree to that." I say. I stand up from my kneeled position and look at Emma. Stopping to stare into her eyes, she looks into mine. I move a stand of hair from her face as I slowly move closer. Placing my hand under her chin, staring into her wonderful sky blues eyes, wavering, the emotions inside both of her forget me not flowers dance and shine like stars. I hear the door open to the roof and we break apart. Only then do I realize our former close proximity. However I turn my head as a girl walks into the garden. Her eyes widen and her visage blossoms like a rose.

"I-I am sorry, I-I didn't mean to interrupt anything!" She stammers and speaks quietly.

"Oh it is ok, do not worry about it!" Emma tries to calm the girl down. "It happens!" Emma includes which is true. Emma walks over to the girl who seemed about the same age as Emma but Emma seems more mature. "I am Emma." Emma puts her hand out for the girl to shake.

"Laura." The girl grabs her hand but Emma looks very shocked. Emma releases her hand abruptly and puts it towards her head. I rush over as Laura starts to panic slightly. Emma looks up to my eyes with pain written inside and I grab her to hold her in my arms. She recovers quickly and her heart rate decreases from their former rapid pace.

"Is she ok?" Laura says a little louder but still quiet. Emma looks up to me and I turn to Laura.

"Do not worry, Emma is fine. She just goes through a lot with her extra psychic abilities." I say bluntly and look at Emma who seems to be free of her sudden illness.

"She… is the one." Emma says breathless and hardly audible. I then introduce myself to Laura.

"I am Zane." I say and put out my free hand. Laura stands there and looks me up and down.

"Zane Julien, white ninja of ice?" Laura says in shock and I nod my head. She grabs my hand and shakes it. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? ONE OF NINJAGO'S HEROS IS RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES! Oh my goodness, ARE THE OTHER NINJA HERE TOO?" she says loudly compared to her barely audible speech pattern.

"The other ninja are here too…" I think quickly. "Would you like to meet them?" I think this will buy Emma time to recover.

"IT WOULD BE AN HONNOR!" Laura says excited.

**This chapter took FOREVER to write! However I finally got to introduce my last cosmic master! (30,500 words into the fic…) I was surprised by everyone's excitement to meet her… she is a lot like me in a way… so she relates a lot to Emma and Emma is sort of like her big sister! Though they are both around 17… *Emma presses the mute button as I begin to talk of spoilers***

**NINJA-Noooooooooooo~ *performs Sarcasitzu***

**SergeantSarcasm7 at your service!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21; ****Luminous**** Mysteries yet to be Found**

**Nya's POV**

I hear the bell ring and students rush out of their classes and out to lunch. We decided that it would be a good idea to see if there were any students with the name Laura however there are actually a few of them. Because it is lunch time and we would not be interrupting any classes, we decided to ask around and split into groups. I have no clue where Emma and Zane went though. We split in groups; I am teamed up with Jay. The rest of the teams were; Kai, Lloyd, and Cole, and Cece and Anne. Jay and I start walking around the lunch room asking kids if they know a Laura. I poke a guy on the shoulder and he turns around.

"WHAT!" he says but pauses to look at me for a second. "Oh, hey… what's your name?" he says in a flirty tone and I frown.

"The name is Nya. But hey, we have been walking around and are looking for a girl named Laura, could you help me out?" I ask and he thinks for a moment.

"I know Laura I have no clue where she could be though." He says. "I am Matthew by the way." He says and I nod my head slightly I then move on to someone else. After a while I do not make much progress. It seems that not many people know a Laura and the ones that do when I followed their directions the Laura did not match the description Emma gave us. We all meet up near the bathrooms but there is still no sign of Emma and Zane.

"Where are Emma and Zane?" I ask.

"I haven't seen them." Anne replies.

"Well we cannot find the kunoichi of light without Emma, we better go find her." Cole says

"Where could she be?" Jay asks

"How could we forget? She is probably in the garden upstairs!" Kai states and we all nod in agreement. The problem is none of us know how to get upstairs.

**Laura's POV**

I do not believe it! I am actually walking right next to one of the ninja and he is leading me to meet the rest of the ninja! Because it is getting quiet, I decide to make conversation.

"So where are the rest of the ninja?" I ask and Zane turns his head to me.

"I actually do not know. Emma and I wandered up here on our own I suppose. However I am sure they would not be far. They probably are in the dining hall of this school asking around or wandering the grounds…" Zane says

"Oh, well why you are all here? IS THERE ANY SERPENTINE AFOOT?" I ask and Zane laughs. Emma answers my question.

"We are… looking for someone to join our team to be honest." Emma says.

"Really, whoever it is sure is lucky!" I say and Emma looks at me and I decide to continue; "because if it is a student I would love a free pass out of here!" I say and Emma smiles.

"I would agree with you on that. I went here when I was little but I changed schools because I didn't like it here. Yet, the person we are looking for is…" Emma pauses.

"Well whoever it is I could help you find him or her because I know most of the kids' names around here." Though I am very shy and I do not talk much to any of them… Emma smiles at me. I look ahead but I bump into someone. "Sorry!" I say but with further inspection I see his golden uniform and I realize it is the green ninja.

"Oh, sorry it was…" He looks at me in the eyes. Standing there, I cannot help but look back into his vivid green eyes… Nervous, I step beck.

"Oh hey Lloyd do you know where everyone else is?" I hear Emma ask. Dazed, Lloyd turns his head and breaks our eye contact to answer Emma's question.

"We are actually looking for you and Zane, I think they are nearby." Lloyd says and he leads us to where the rest of the ninja are. Looking at them shocked and astounded, I stare in aw at the legendary ninja that saved Ninjago city! I do not believe it!

"There you two are, we were looking for you!" I hear Cole say to Emma and Zane.

"Sorry for wandering off like that…" Zane apologizes. I continue to gaze at all the ninja before me. Am I in a dream? I pinch myself and it is not a dream!

"So, who is that?" Jay says pointing to me. Emma looks at me for a second.

"She is Laura, the Kunoichi of light." Emma says but I do not understand.

"What…?" I say but Emma comes over to me.

"Laura, you are destined to become the kunoichi of light and join the Cosmic legion. I am sorry for being so sudden but it is your choice…" Emma says to me and I am shocked. I think for a moment. This is an opportunity of a lifetime! What would my parents think? Yet this is my chance to get away from this school and start a new life!

"Perhaps I should think about this…" I mumble…

"Well we will be down stairs at the entrance when you make up your mind… Please inform us on what you decide…" Emma says and I nod my head… We depart separate ways… and I turn around. On impulse, I make my way to the garden upstairs. Looking at the grey walls and the dead hard wood floors of the forgotten passageway to the roof, I climb the stairs that I have grown accustom too. Finally, I reach the top of the stairs with aching legs because of the many steps. Softly, the bright blue sky gives me a high-five with a blaring sun. The profound smell of roses fills the air and I relax. I sit on the ground in the center of it all on a bench and focus on breathing… I hear someone else inside the garden and I open my eyes. Lloyd, I think… the golden one. He looks over at me and smiles.

"I don't want to interrupt you or anything… I just wanted to see the garden myself… I don't know why… it just seemed so serious and sacred… I was extremely curious…" he looks around for a few minutes and decides to sit on the bench. "So… um… why do like this garden so much…?" He says and I hesitate and think of the memories… All those horrible memories… I look at the ground and think for a minute.

"Well… you could say I was bullied a lot if you wish to be simplistic…" The bright blue sky is covered with only a few clouds. "It is sort of a refuge because nobody comes up here…. Anymore…" I say and shiver… I look at Lloyd who attempts to look sympathetic; you know the feeling when someone says their tragic life story and you have no clue how to respond, I could see it in his eyes. "I think I made my decision now…" I stand up and walk towards the exit.

**Skales' POV**

I watch the Ninja and Cosmic Legion walking throughout this boarding school though Nya's eyes. I almost forgot that I still have her under my control. They wait outside the school while the future member's decision is impending. I know I can use this to my advantage. I simply need a plan… The serpentine do not have the technology that we need to create the machine to build our army… but the ninja do. I would not think Nya or even Jay could, but a certain Nindroid's father could… I close my eyes as I think of a plan…

**Emma's POV**

Laura walks out of the school with all of her stuff and a smile.

"Ummm… well if it is my destiny, I got to accept right?" She says and I smile.

"You will not regret your choice!" I say and we start heading to the bounty. Everything is quiet and tacit. I do not think anyone knows why though…

_Prostate slumbers on cold hard ground_

_Mysteries yet to be found_

_When the past and the future become as one_

_The darkness's chains shall come undone…_

I remember when I touched Laura's hand that she was the one because… it burned. I had received this riddle as well. I am not quite sure what it means yet I have a few theories. The bounty's alarm breaks the silence and we all rush to the bridge with Laura trailing behind. I step foot into the bridge and take a look at the screen. I dash in further as we discover where the danger waits for us.

"A small group of Serpentine is attacking Jamanakai Village and another small group is also attacking Ignacia." I say looking at the monitor.

"IGNACIA?" both Kai and Nya say at once. I nod my head. We then decide to split into two groups; Kai, Nya, jay and Cece in one group and Zane, Cole, Anne and I in the other.

"Lloyd you will stay here with Laura." Cole says to Lloyd.

"But I could help!" says Lloyd.

"No 'buts'! We need you here to guard the bounty!" Cole says and Lloyd pouts. "And besides… you could give Laura a few tips on fighting while we are gone." Cole winks. Cole's logic seems reasonable. Lloyd sighs but then reluctantly agrees. Both groups split, one in the Ultra Sonic Raider and the other group rides on the bounty. I scurry out of the bridge and onto the deck when we arrive at Jamanakai Village. I look off the rails and we all rush into the action. I see no Hypnobrai but I see plenty of Constrictai and Fangpires. I pull out my daggers and slash at near by serpentine. I nock a Fangpire unconscious and move on to the other snakes. Hearing the bounty flying up in the air, I look around at the many screaming civilians and see a few Serpentine (mostly Fangpires go figure) attacking innocent bystanders. I rush to their aid and block a Fangpire's bite heading to a young girl. I punch him hard in the face and he falls back and lies down on the ground. I get the girl to safety and then return to the battle.

**Cece's POV**

We drive to Kai and Nya's hometown in the Ultra Sonic Radar as I sit in the back in the vehicle. When we arrive we gaze upon a few burning buildings, terrified civilians, and a bunch of Hypnobrai and Venomari. If only Emma was here she cannot be hypnotized by the Hypnobrai. However she is over at Jamanakai Village. We all decamp from the Ultra Sonic Radar and charge into battle. I begin shooting arrows at the many serpentine and helping civilians get out of the range of fire. I for some reason am very good with a bow and arrow. Ever sense I was little I would go out to archery ranges and I would say I was a natural. Speaking of natural… I start creating vines from the ground and use them to trap serpentine. I continue to use plants to disarm serpentine. The Venomari are used however to plants and they start spitting acid at them. That getting me angry, I hit them even harder and hit them more. I watch as Nya helps the firefighters with the burning buildings and Kai attack the Serpentine. Jay is helping the people. I continue to attack the Serpentine however they mysteriously retreat.

**Lloyd's POV**

Laura and I sit in the bridge awkwardly in silence being abandoned and left to 'guard' the bounty.

"So… should we get you started in training?" I ask.

"Sure" she says quietly. I smile and we head over to the deck to train.

"So, do you have any past fighting experience?" I say and she stops to think.

"Not really…" she says. This may take a while. After about an hour I wonder why they are not back yet. However I made good progress with Laura... Laura… she is really nice and after a while she opens up. She likes adventure actually but is most of the time too shy to go through with it and she has the most adorable voice… um… did I just think that? I look around the deck as I hear hissing. Laura and I look over the rails and we see serpentine climbing up the sides.

"A-Are those Serpentine?" asks Laura very startled.

"Yes… but don't worry! I am here! I am sure we can… fight them off." I say to try to encourage Laura. The Serpentine try to make it up on deck however Laura and I try knocking them off. Eventually, they make it up on deck. I then use spinjitzu to try to knock them down as Laura tries the best she can to defend herself. We soon discover that we are becoming out numbered. Continuing, we still fight. I then hear a scream and turn around to see Laura cornered by a bunch of serpentine. However while I am distracted a Snake takes this opportunity to punch me in the gut and then knocking me out afterwards

**Laura's POV**

Cornered by a bunch of serpentine I watch Lloyd in the distance being knocked down. The next thing I know I am hit with a bright light. However the light does not hurt my eyes but I feel the light coming out of my person. Lifted in the air away from the serpentine, I then decide to release all that energy building up inside me. Suddenly, all the serpentine are blinded by the bright light. My toes reach the ground and I fall on my knees. I hear the Serpentine retreat and Sensei Wu, Dr. Julien, Misako, Lord Garmadon rush out the door.

"What happened?" I hear Sensei Wu ask loudly. I look up and turn to see Lloyd on the ground. I run over to him and try to shake him awake.

"LLOYD!" I say in the loudest voice possible. "LLOYD, PLEASE WAKE UP!" I yell and after awhile he regains consciousness. He opens his eyes and looks at me. I am sitting on my knees and I look back into his light green eyes. He smiles and I smile back. He sits up.

"Are you ok?" I ask and he turns to me.

"Oh yeah, I am ok. What happened?" he asks and looks around.

"Well there was this big ray of light and… they all retreated…" I answer. I turn around to see the ultra sonic radar pull up and Sensei gets a call from Cole to come and get them. Once all of the Ninja and Cosmic legion come back to the bounty I explain what happened and everyone besides Emma looks surprised. When I finish I give out a sigh.

"Is it always this chaotic?" I ask and the rest of the ninja nod their heads.

"We really need a break!" Emma responds and I smile. We all get ready for dinner and Cole brings out the food. I look around to see no one is eating it and I decide to take a bite out of the chili. I instantly regret my decision.

* * *

**And chapter 21 is complete! 21 is my unlucky number. This chapter was really long to write! BUT IT IS FINISHED! During writing this I thought of something funny. You know the song Paradise? I thought of a parody! SERPEN, SERPEN, SERPENTINE. SERPEN, SERPEN, SERPENTINE! They always try to hypnotize! THIS TOOK SO LONG TO REVISE! It really did… (it is so long too!) I didn't remember it being so bad… I am finished though! What are everybody's thoughts? What do you think of Laura so far? Do you like her? What do all these riddles mean? How far ahead am I? BTW I keep hearing all these rumors and things from people about the next season… like I hear they released the new sets, or the new episode names? IDK! Where do these people get this stuff?**

"**Our [Sarcasitzu] doesn't work, [our brains are] too small! [besides Zane of course ;)]" ~Kai**

**Sergeantsarcasm7 at your service!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22; Poor Unfortunate Souls**

**Emma's POV**

I wake up to the sound of Anne's panicked voice and I turn over on my side on my comfy bed to see why I have been awoken from my slumbers.

"YOU GUYS! WE OVER SLEPT! SENSEI IS GOING TO KILL US!" Anne yells I look over to my clock and see that she is correct. We hear a knock on the door. Nya is in the bathroom and Cece is still in bed.

"Come in." I say and Cole, Jay, and Kai open the door.

"What are you guys doing? Training started a couple hours ago!" Cole says and Anne and I start to feel panicked.

"So what, all we did was miss out on more torture… I heard we were supposed to run a mile or two this morning…" Cece says.

"A mile or two…?" Laura says panicked… "I can barely run a mile!"

"Well Sensei was pretty mad… he has some of the worse punishments…" Kai says.

"I heard from Zane he made him eat Cole's chili as a punishment once…" Jay adds

"COLE'S CHILI?" terrified; Anne, Cece, Laura, and I yell at once. [Insert dramatic music here] (Nya is in the shower.) Kai, Jay, and Cole then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Laura asks.

"You should have seen your faces!" Kai says between laughs. When both Kai and Cole calm down,-Jay couldn't stop laughing-they both decide to explain to the poor unfortunate souls why they were laughing.

"Sensei gave us the day off!" Cole manages to get out before bursting into laughter once more.

"So you were messing with us the whole time?" Cece asks dangerously vexed. Kai, Jay, and Cole see her angry visage and sober up in fear and they nod their heads.

"RELEASE THE HOUNDS!" I say as Cece storms after them followed by Anne. I close the door and Nya walks in the room dressed in her uniform.

"What happened?" she asks. I get up from my bed and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry for your loss…" I say as Nya looks at me confused.

**Zane's POV**

I climb back on deck finished with my meditation underwater and I hear screaming. I look over the rails as I see Kai, Jay, and Cole running and being chased by Anne and Cece. It seems like the girls have woken up. I watch petrified unable to help them.

"HELP US ZANE!" I hear Cole yell. Ouch, that has to hurt.

"TELL NYA I LOVE HER!" I hear Jay yell. What is Anne doing with rope…?

"You're not going to kill them are you?" I ask Cece and Anne. They both turn to me.

"Don't worry Zane! We got this!" Cece says which doesn't answer my question… I shrug my shoulders. What are you going to do? I climb the rails and walk to the door where my ill-fated brothers came running out of. I walk into the dining room to see that Emma is cooking breakfast. The guys and I had breakfast already when Sensei woke us up to tell us about our day off however Emma and the rest of the Cosmic Legion have not eaten breakfast. I peak inside the kitchen and Emma looks over at me.

"Hello Zane." Emma says.

"Greetings Emma, what are you making?" I say and walk over. Emma scratches her head.

"Not sure… I tried making pancakes but… I burnt them." She says and shows me the burnt pancakes.

"Do you need help?" I ask and Emma nods her head. I pour the pancake batter onto the skillet and wait. When the pancakes are ready I flip the pancakes over.

"Look at me… I don't even know how to cook pancakes!" Emma says with a sigh.

"It's ok, you know now right?" I say and she nods her head. When we finish the pancakes Emma puts it on the table and sits down. I also see Nya and Laura. But where are Cece and Anne? The door opens and Cece and Anne walk in the room.

"Where have you two been?" Nya asks and Cece and Anne look at each other.

"…outside." Anne answers. Cece walks up to Nya.

"I am sorry for your loss…" Cece says and then both Cece and Anne burst out laughing.

"What did you do to Kai and Jay…?" Nya asks.

"Well… see for yourself." Anne says and our three victims walk in the door, scarred for life and shivering in horror.

"Wait… how did you guys get out of the rope?" Cece asks and Cole, Kai and Jay are unable to speak.

"Was scarring them for life necessary?" Emma asks in a ridiculously calm tone.

"Yup!" says Cece popping the P. Emma shrugs her shoulders and eats some pancakes unaffected. Nya walks over to Jay who is still shivering. She tries to calm him down and I look over to Emma. She is eating her pancakes calmly but she seems hungry.

"So what did my brothers do to disserve… said punishment." I ask Emma and she explains. I cannot help but laugh and pity those poor unfortunate souls. I then stop and think for a moment. "So Emma… Since we have a day off, would today be an appropriate time for that date of ours?" I ask Emma and she nods her head.

"Why not?" answers Emma and I smile. The only thing now is… what do people do on these… dates?

**Jay POV**

Given today is our day off, I thought a little inventing would get my mind off of Anne and Cece. I shiver just thinking about it. Both Nya and I are deep in our work when we hear someone knock on the door.

"Come in!" Nya says looking up from her work. Zane walks into the room.

"What brings you here Zane?" I ask.

"Well given that today is our day off… Emma and I plan on going on a date however… I am unsure what a date is exactly." Zane says which surprises me. Why would he ask Emma to go out on a date if he didn't know what a date was?

"Oh, ok… um…" I start but Nya continues.

"Just go out somewhere with Emma you would think you would both enjoy, maybe get her some flowers, and wear something nice I suppose." Nya sums up and Zane takes in every word. He then says thanks for the information and then leaves. I look over to Nya who has some oil on her face as we make a few alterations to her samurai suit and fix up a few things.

"I think the suit should be a little less clunky don't you think?" Nya asks me.

"Well if we need a hasty escape if the suit is lighter and we had stronger jets more people could fit if needed." I respond and Nya smiles and nods… sigh… she has the most beautiful smile I have ever seen… knock it off Jay you have to focus…. Focus… whoa! Was that a squirrel out the window? Never mind….

**Emma's POV**

I look for something to wear however I am not sure. I decided to ask Cece for help.

"How about this?" she asks and I shake my head no. "You know what Emma; you would look adorable in a really frilly dress. Like a ball gown or something like that! But you probably don't want something like that. Right now… hmm…" Cece thinks. "I think I brought some clothes with me on the bounty want to look through those?"

"Sure" I say and we walk over to the brig. "What are we doing in the brig?" I ask.

"This was the only place I could fit them…." Cece says. I look over the multitudes of clothing. I am not sure what Zane and I will be doing however I would be surprised if Zane picked a messy or extremely informal event. I wish to wear something nice and sophisticated. I browse through the many outfits but still no luck. I come across a dress that is a sky blue. I look over the dress and notice the white lace on the bottom and short sleeves. It has a regal style and is very fancy however it still is simple and practical.

"Cute!" Cece says "wish to try that on?" she asks.

"Yeah, I like it." I say before trying it on. I come out and show Cece the dress. I twirl around.

"Do you know what this needs? It needs a hat and a scarf!" Cece dashes over to the hats and scarves and comes back with the accessories. She brings back a small sunhat, a wide belt and a soft white scarf. I put them on and Cece stands in aw for a few moments.

"You look so adorable!" she says. I smile and look at myself in the mirror. Cece decides to curl my hair slightly to attempt to contain it. I put on the small hat and play around with the scarf when she finishes. I then daydream and wonder what we are going to do. I hope Zane likes the outfit. I feel the smooth fabric between my fingers.

"You think Zane will like it?" I ask.

"Of course he will! You look absolutely adorable!" Cece responds. "What time where you going to leave?" she adds.

"We are going out to lunch." I say and look at the clock. It is almost eleven thirty.

"I am going to get the girls and bring them in here and show them your outfit!" Cece says then runs out the door. I stay here playing around with my scarf and adjust my hat.

**Cece's POV**

I dash out the door and remember to close it behind me. I find Anne first in the game room and then find Laura in the kitchen. Now where is Nya…?

"I think she is with Jay." Laura says. I nod my head and dash to the room where we build stuff. Not sure what we call the room exactly. I knock on the door and I hear a bunch of loud noises coming from the room.

"Come in." I hear Nya say and I open the door.

"What do you want Za- oh hello Cece." Jay says. "Sorry Zane was here earlier…" he continues

"Why was Zane…? Never mind… I have to borrow Nya for a few minutes."

"Why do you need me?" Nya asks.

"I am gathering the Cosmic Legion for an imperative mission." I say sounding very urgent and smart.

"I thought you were just going to show us what Emma was wearing?" Anne asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah… that is right… come on, this way Nya!" I say and walk out of the room with Nya. I lead them back to the brig where Emma is waiting.

"Why are we in the brig?" Anne asks

"This is where I keep all my clothes." I respond

"You have that many clothes?" Nya asks

"Of course I do!" I respond and open the door. Emma turns around as she hears the door open and Anne, Nya, and Laura gander upon my masterpiece while I lead them inside.

"You look so cute Emma!" Laura complements.

"I like this color blue…" Nya says.

"You did a good job Cece!" Anne says and I open my mouth to say something but Anne stops me. "Don't even suggest _that_!" Anne says and I give a pout.

"When are you two leaving?" Nya asks.

"Around noon it is about 11:45 I think…" Emma says "I am a little nervous though…"

"Don't worry… today is our day off! What could go wrong?" I say and Emma gives me a death glare.

"DON'T JINX IT!" Emma says and I laugh.

**My feet are cold… but Chapter 22 is finish**

* * *

**ed! Yay! Emma and Zane's date is in the next chapter and I am thinking about some drama! LONG. LIVE. THE FLUFF! *bunch of cheering behind me* btw the why I named the chapter poor 'unfortunate souls' was that I was watching the some Ninjago episodes. When Lloyd unleashed Pythor, Pythor explained what happened to his tribe and he referred to them as "poor unfortunate souls". Immediately my mind goes into a musical number with ****Ursula**** singing the song; "Poor Unfortunate Souls". That was on my mind when I wrote this chapter.**

**Their date is in the next chapter! And I think the one after that… I hope yall found this chapter funny! Don't even ask what Anne and Cece did to them… Emma doesn't even know… AND SHE KNOWS EVERYTHING! BTW Thank you so much ****Lya200 and birthdaypi for being such kind reviewers! *Snaps fingers* Zane! *the Nindroid poofs by me with a plateful of cookies* as for the rest of you… *Squints* I do not request or beg for fame… I really love hearing what everyone thinks! I spent my whole summer writing this story and you would think I would be obsessed with it! (And I am) So I really like to hear what others think and have fun talking to them. (Well that doesn't really apply to guests but I love to hear from them!) I am not going to hold chapters against their will but I miss reviews! If there is some question or something you love/hate about my story I really would like to hear from you! Normally if I can I will respond but if you don't want me to or something you could say so… Man… I have been rambling for way to long!**

"**Look! That must be Garmadon's camp!" ~Jay**

"**No, really, I thought it was take-out restaurant!" ~Kai**

**You have redeemed yourself Kai… sorry Jay… Kai just used Sarcasitzu on you…**

**SergeantSarcasm7 at your service!**


End file.
